


Ivre de Toi

by Gendefekt



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Magic, Senses, Sex
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gendefekt/pseuds/Gendefekt
Summary: Après les nombreux échanges verbaux à caractère sexuel de Iron Bull envers Dorian.Les deux se retrouvent à la Taverne, Dorian déjà alcoolisé, et ils discutent enfin seul à seul...ATTENTION LEMON YAOI - DISCLAIMER : Les personnages sont la propriétés de BioWare





	1. Trois Fois !

** TROIS FOIS ! **

Au départ, il n'était pas venu pour s'enivrer, il voulait juste boire un coup après les combats de la journée, se détendre. Mais son esprit dériva sur son père qu'il avait revu deux semaines plus tôt, et tout ce qui entourait sa famille et sa patrie, et à force d'y penser en buvant, il s'enfonça dans de sombres idées et il but encore plus. Il lui fallut moins de temps qu'il n'aurait cru pour devenir saoule et déprimé.  
C'est alors qu'il remarqua une baisse de luminosité, une ombre le recouvrant toujours plus. Il reconnut peu après les cornes au bout de la tête et soupira:  
-Il ne manquait plus que toi...  
-Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Iron Bull.  
-Rien, je suis ivre et j'ai envie d'être seul !  
-J'en doute pour le second, et le premier reste à vérifier !  
-Même si je voulais de la compagnie, pourquoi voudrais-je celle d'un rustre, qui sent mauvais les 3/4 du temps et qui m'agresse verbalement en continue et sans aucune pudeur ?!  
-Tu penses que j'essaie de te faire du mal ?  
-Quoi d'autre ?  
-Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime bien te mettre dans l'embarras que je ne te respecte pas.  
-Et tu penses que je vais croire ça ?  
Le tevintar ne s'attendait pas à cette expression déçue sur le visage du qunari. Ce dernier se posa à côté de lui pour commander son tord-boyaux favori. Il en prit une grande gorgée alors que Dorian terminait son verre, puis lui dit:  
-J’ai du respect pour toi! Je dirais même plus, je t’admire.  
-Pardon ?  
De la part de celui qui lui envoyait des commentaires tendancieux et parfois même crus, cette phrase lui semblait venir de l'immatériel, il fit signe au barman pour un nouveau verre et demanda à Iron Bull:  
-Tu es possédé ou quoi ?  
Le taureau se mit à rire :  
-Non, c’est vrai ! Malgré le fait que cela provoque le rejet de ton entourage, un quasi-exil de ta patrie, etc… tu assumes tes choix et tu en es même fier. C’est une force impressionnante. J’essaie de prendre exemple sur toi depuis ce qu’il s’est passé entre mon peuple et ma charge.  
Dorian ne put s’empêcher de compatir à la situation du Qunari, maintenant considéré comme un Tal-Vashof, tout comme il était lui-même considéré comme un paria au milieu de ses compatriotes. Bull continua :  
-De plus, contrairement à notre « dame de fer », tu n’es pas tout le temps en train de te plaindre, en tant que mage, du danger constant d’être possédé. Et ton égo est beaucoup plus charmant que celui de Solas !  
Il rit à nouveau et Dorian eut un sourire en regardant le fond de son verre. Il but cul sec et le Taureau en profita:  
-Et toi, au moins, tu sais boire !  
-Tu es vraiment étrange… souffla le mage avant de lever le bras au barman, Deux comme il vient de prendre !  
-Tu m’offres un verre ?  
-Il ne sera pas dit de Dorian Pavus qu’il est ingrat. Tu m’as remonté un peu le moral, alors que cela ne t’apportait rien en soi, et je t’en remercie.  
Iron Bull eut un sourire en coin. Les deux burent encore et Dorian commençait à avoir la vue trouble. Il demanda alors au guerrier à côté de lui:  
-Mais… pourquoi… … pourquoi est-ce que tu n’arrêtes jamais de me chercher…?  
-Tu n’as pas encore compris ?  
-J’ai surtout l’impression que tu cherches à m’énerver ou à m’humilier...  
-Tu m’intéresses. J’aime bien faire ça, parce que tu sembles à la fois agacé et outré, et en même temps, tu ne répliques pas aussi méchamment, comme si tu craignais que j’arrête définitivement si tu m’envoyais balader trop violemment.  
-Je… rougit Dorian avant de trouver une parade, On est sensé combattre ensemble, je ne voulais pas envenimer la situation et risquer que l’on puisse perdre à cause de tensions internes…  
Bull se mit à rire à nouveau, puis, entrant dans son jeu, il posa une main sur l’épaule du mage:  
-Alors tu n’as plus à t’en inquiéter, je t’apprécie et il est hors de question que je risque notre victoire. Un beau gosse comme toi, ce n'est pas de lui faire prendre des risques avec l’ennemi dont j’aurais envie !  
-Tu recommences ! sourit doucement Dorian, Mais c’est vrai, je suis bien trop beau gosse pour me laisser gâcher contre des templiers rouges ou autres créatures répugnantes !  
-Alors santé, et à nos futures victoires !  
Le mage fit résonner sa coupe contre celle du Qunari et les deux burent encore. Seulement, la résistance à l’alcool de Dorian avait déjà été dépassée et il s’endormait presque contre le bar. Iron Bull le réveilla d’une main dans le dos:  
-Hey, ne tombe pas ici !  
-Je ne suis pas aussi … ivre que tu … le crois...  
-Ah non ?  
-Non, j’ai juste… mal à la nuque à cause des combats d’aujourd'hui… alors ma tête ne tient plus...  
Bull rit doucement et monta ses doigts à la nuque du mage, commençant à masser les muscles soit-disant endoloris. Dorian eut un petit soupir d’aise et souffla:  
-Non… fais pas ça...  
-Pourquoi pas ?  
-Parce que j’aime… Mmmh...  
Le sourire du taureau s’agrandit et il continua de plus belle. Dorian ferma les yeux et se déplaçait imperceptiblement vers Iron Bull à mesure que sa nuque se détendait, gémissant de plaisir par instant. Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, il était quasiment contre le Qunari qui lui dit:  
-Dorian… désolé pour ça.  
-Mh ? Pour quoi ?  
Et Bull profita qu’il avait sa main dans sa nuque pour l’attirer contre lui et l’embrasser avec passion. Dorian eut un premier réflexe qui fut d’appuyer contre le bras du guerrier pour l’écarter, mais sous le baiser ardent et l’alcool, il transforma son geste de défense et serra alors les doigts sur les muscles de celui dont il venait de découvrir une nouvelle facette. Iron Bull renouvela son baiser une nouvelle fois et Dorian suivit le rythme sans trop y réfléchir, posant sa deuxième main contre le torse du taureau. Enthousiasmé par ce retour, Iron Bull amena sa main libre contre la cuisse du mage et attira ce dernier vraiment contre lui. Si la question « qu’est-ce que je fiche ? » avait effleuré l’esprit de Dorian, elle fut vite remplacée par « il embrasse vraiment bien ce con… ». Et lorsque la main du Qunari glissa jusqu’à son arrière, le mage eut un frisson non contrôlé le faisant rougir, mais étirant un sourire à Iron Bull qui lui souffla alors :  
-Je t’emmène...  
Dorian, l’esprit embrouillé et le corps commençant à chauffer, ne lui répondit pas, entourant simplement sa nuque de ses bras.

Iron Bull déposa le mage dans le lit en le suivant de peu, glissant directement ses mains sur lui pour défaire ses vêtements. Dorian eut du mal à comprendre comment il s’était retrouvé si vite nu et avec la tête du Qunari entre ses cuisses, cherchant à le perdre dans le plaisir. Le mage se cambra sous la sensation intense, laissant l’occasion à son amant du soir de faire aller ses doigts en lui. Dorian lâcha un gémissement et sentit le sourire du taureau contre lui avant que ce dernier ne reprenne de plus belle, le faisant jurer sous le délice qu’il lui apportait. L’esprit vrillé, le mage agrippa les cornes d’Iron Bull et se mordit la lèvre alors qu’il poussait le vice. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il considéra Dorian comme « à point » que le Qunari remonta se poser contre lui et observa son expression: terriblement sexy. Il était complètement dans le cirage, les yeux brillants, les joues rougies et la respiration courte. Iron Bull ne pouvait pas résister plus longtemps, d'autant plus que le mage lui agrippa les oreilles pour l’embrasser avec fougue, remontant ses jambes le long des siennes jusqu’à sa taille et provoquant une bouffée de chaleur dans la tête de son amant. Ce dernier lui attrapa alors les hanches pour soulever son bassin contre le sien et chercher doucement à le posséder. Lorsque Dorian se rendit compte de la taille du taureau, il lui attrapa l’épaule et lui fit signe de se rapprocher contre lui. Bull leva un sourcil et s’exécuta. Le mage passa alors une main au bas des reins de son amant pour lui indiquer par pression des doigts lorsqu’il pouvait pousser pour entrer. Et au bout de quelques reprises de souffle de Dorian pour encaisser, ayant suivit ses indications tacites, le taureau l’avait finalement possédé en entier. Le laissant s’habituer, Iron Bull mordilla le cou et le torse de son amant qui lâchait parfois des onomatopées terriblement excitantes. Il fut surpris en bien de voir le mage rouler du bassin plus tôt qu’il n’aurait imaginé pour le pousser à commencer les mouvements. Iron Bull ne se fit pas prier et commença ses allées et venues, tirant directement un cri qu’il n'aurait su comprendre comme douloureux ou extatique de la part de Dorian. Dans le doute, il préféra mettre toute son expertise en action et utilisa mains, lèvres et langue, de manière à perdre complètement l’esprit de son amant dans le plaisir. Et cela marcha au delà de ses espérances, si le mage lui griffait la peau, ce n’était que pour le retenir contre lui, ou l’inciter à continuer, voire lui en demander encore plus. Iron Bull n’en pouvait plus, Dorian avait dépassé ses fantasmes et il lui semblait que son corps avait été créé pour le recevoir. Chaque mouvement les poussaient tous deux vers des extases difficilement descriptibles. Mais lorsque le mage commença à lâcher le nom de « Bull » de manière suppliante, ce dernier souffla:  
-Merde… je ne tiens plus… t’es trop bon !  
-Bull ! Viens, pitié !  
Le taureau ne pu qu’accéder à sa demande, se lâchant dans un dernier mouvement puissant, et permettant ainsi aussi à Dorian d’obtenir l’orgasme qu’il ne voulait plus retenir.

Essoufflés, côte à côte sur le dos, encore sonnés par le plaisir qu'ils venaient de partager, les deux amants restèrent silencieux quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Iron Bull demande:  
-Est-ce que ça va, Dorian... ?  
-Hein?... souffla le mage, comprenant à peine qu'il s'adressait à lui.  
-Comment tu te sens ?  
-Je... je n'avais plus joui comme ça depuis... ... depuis jamais.  
Bull resta incrédule une seconde, puis éclata de rire:  
-Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse ! Mais content que ça t'ait plu ! J'avoue que tu dois être le meilleur coup que j'ai jamais eu !  
-Je ne sais plus... si je vois trouble à cause de l'alcool... ou de mes endorphines...  
Iron Bull se tourna alors vers lui en se surélevant et se surprit à désirer à nouveau le mage rien qu'en voyant son visage encore imprégné d'une expression extatique. Alors que le taureau espérait que, après avoir repris ses esprits, Dorian accepterait de recommencer ce genre de nuit, le tevintar s'assit dans le lit et s'étira, faisant sourire son amant qui en profita pour apprécier chaque parcelle visible de son corps sculptural. Dorian resta ensuite songeur durant quelques secondes et Iron Bull se demanda ce qui pouvait bien lui traverser l’esprit. Soudainement, le mage tourna la tête vers le Qunari et lui lança:  
-Bon… c’était la première fois que je le faisais avec un Qunari… peut-être que ces sensations étaient dues à la nouveauté de la chose… … et, Kaffas!, tu es énorme !  
-Oui, il paraît ! Pour ma part, même si je n’avais jamais couché avec un mage avant toi, je ne pense pas que ce soit dû uniquement à cette… nouveauté, pour reprendre tes mots.  
-Ah non ? … alors ce serait juste moi ?  
Bull eut simplement un sourire en coin en croisant les bras derrière la tête. Dorian descendit les yeux sur le torse musculeux du taureau et ça lui rappela la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne. Il ferma alors les yeux une seconde, puis grimpa sur Iron Bull, le chevauchant pour lui souffler devant son air incrédule:  
-Et si tu cherchais à me prouver que c’est pareil pour toi… ?  
Le Qunari, étonné, mais excité, lui attrapa l’arrière de la tête pour l’attirer contre ses lèvres et lui donner un langoureux baiser. Les deux mains contre son torse, Dorian jouait de ses reins pour se frotter contre son amant, le sentant se tendre toujours plus, s’excitant à son tour. Puis Bull passa ses doigts le long de la peau du mage, jusqu’à aller le chauffer de deux doigts tout en lui mordillant le torse avec envie. Dorian sentit rapidement son pouls et sa respiration s’accélérer, puis, soudainement, plus vite qu’il ne s’en croyait capable, le mage repoussa le Qunari en arrière et positionna son bassin pour s’empaler lentement sur lui. Bull lui attrapa alors les cuisses pour se retenir de se planter violemment en lui. Décidément, ce mage avait le don pour le rendre fou ; la vue qu’il lui laissait en se cambrant au-dessus de lui, lui fit se mordre la lèvre de ravissement. Une fois emprisonné jusqu’à la garde par le tevintar, le Qunari roula alors des hanches, tirant un gémissement terriblement excitant à Dorian, le poussant ainsi à commencer à son tour les mouvements qui les firent repartir vers les cieux. Tandis que le mage ne faiblissait pas, le faisant aller et venir en lui avec passion, Iron Bull craignit, à travers l’intensité du plaisir qu’il ressentait, ne plus pouvoir se passer de Dorian après cette nuit et il refusa de laisser la moindre possibilité au jeune mage d’un refus pour une prochaine fois. Le taureau empoigna alors le tevintar qui gémit et frémit fortement, puis, l'autre main contre sa hanche, il lui envoya une série de coup de bassin par en-dessous. Dorian cria alors le nom de son amant tandis qu’il était sur le point de jouir, mais que la main sur lui l’en empêchait, provoquant une décharge de plaisir encore plus violente dans son esprit. Plantant ses ongles dans le bras qui le tenait, encaissant toujours les assaillements en contre-plongée d’Iron Bull, Dorian supplia à nouveau pour qu’ils terminent ensemble, ne supportant plus de ne pouvoir relâcher l’extase qui le titillait jusqu’à devenir douloureuse. Bull ne parvenait de toute manière plus non plus à se retenir après avoir entendu sa voix implorante. Il relâcha alors sa poigne pour lui tenir le bassin à deux mains et lui envoyer ses derniers assauts. L’orgasme secoua Dorian aussi fortement que la première fois, et Bull s’abandonna complètement sous le resserrement extatique de son partenaire. Le mage se laissa ensuite retomber contre son amant qui, cette fois-ci, l’enlaça de ses bras puissants, profitant d’entendre le rythme affolé de ses battements de coeur et sa respiration haletante s’apaiser doucement. Alors qu’il redescendait des cimes où Bull l’avait poussé, Dorian se surprit à apprécier la sensation de l’étreinte du Qunari. Il lui semblait à cet instant que rien ni personne ne pouvait l’atteindre, protégé du monde entier par les muscles d’acier de son partenaire. Puis, alors qu’ils commençaient à reprendre leurs esprits, Iron Bull interpella Dorian par son prénom, et lorsque celui-ci se releva un peu pour lui montrer qu’il écoutait, le guerrier l'embrassa avec passion. Le mage ne put faire abstraction du mélange de sauvagerie et de tendresse que ce contact contenait, il passa une main sous la corne du taureau pour renouveler ce baiser si intense. À ce moment-là, il n'était plus question de contexte où de ligne du temps, il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans le néant.

Puis ils restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre, Bull gardant une main sur le dos de Dorian. Le mage se suréleva ensuite pour regarder la lune par la fenêtre.  
-C'est... Moins tard que je ne le pensais...  
-Tu as commencé à boire tôt ! Se moqua gentiment Iron Bull.  
Dorian lui fila un coup dans la corne, tirant un petit rire au Qunari. Le mage soupira doucement et se demanda à voix haute :  
-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?  
-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Bull.  
-J'aurais le temps, mais pas forcément l'énergie...  
-Tu voudrais remettre ca ? S'étonna le guerrier.  
-C'est ce à quoi je réfléchi.  
-Je suis entièrement à disposition !  
Bull peina à cacher son enthousiasme face à la motivation du mage. Dorian rougit un peu, puis s'affala contre le coussin, sur le ventre, en se plaignant:  
-Pfff, je n'ai plus de forces de toute manière...  
Le guerrier alla lui mordiller la nuque en lui soufflant:  
-Alors laisse-toi faire, et si tu veux arrêter, il te suffira de dire "Katoh".  
-...? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes... ?  
Il stoppa sa réplique alors que Bull descendait ses lèvres et dents le long de son dos, lâchant un gémissement lorsqu'il arriva au "très bas". D'une main, le Qunari souleva les hanches du mage pour le chauffer de caresses ardentes, tout en jouant de sa langue à l'arrière. Dorian étouffa un long gémissement dans son coussin, le transformant en un soupire d'aise explicite. Bull le poussa ainsi dans ses retranchements, son habileté l'ayant chauffé au point de le rendre tremblant de désir. Lorsqu'en relevant la tête, il croisa le regard brûlant que Dorian lui envoya par dessus son épaule, le guerrier eut une montée d'envie irrépressible, lui attrapant les hanches pour l'attirer à lui et le posséder directement au plus loin. Le mage lâcha alors un cri, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors que le plaisir mêlé à un peu de douleur lui transperça les sens. Mais hors de question que ça s'arrête. Dorian se mordit le poing pour ne pas réveiller tout Fort Céleste, et se cambra encore plus lorsque son amant débuta ses allées et venues, rendant ainsi ce dernier ivre de lui et le poussant à augmenter encore le rythme. Iron Bull se délectait du jeune homme qui positionnait toujours ses hanches de manière à ne pas perdre une seconde de l'intensité de leur étreinte. S'égarant à nouveau dans la luxure, les deux hommes s'envoyèrent au sommet de la jouissance. Sentant la fin arriver, le Qunari attrapa le mage pour le soulever contre lui et terminer en le tenant ainsi. Le cri extatique de Dorian lui confirma que ce dernier l'avait suivit dans l'orgasme.  
Tout de suite après, le mage se laissa aller contre le guerrier et s'endormit. Bull le posa confortablement dans le lit et se permit un baiser volé auquel Dorian répondit inconsciemment. Le Qunari sourit et lui souffla avant de s'endormir à son tour à ses côtés:  
-Tu es véritablement parfait...

Le lendemain, Dorian dut lutter contre l'envie de rester à vie dans le lit d'Iron Bull, et s'appuya sur toute sa fierté afin de se lever sans boiter et s'habiller assez pour sortir décemment, laissant consciemment son boxer sur place. Alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, le guerrier se réveilla et lui lança:  
-Hey, tu t'en vas? Est-ce que ça va ?  
-L'inquisitrice avait besoin de mes talents pour aujourd'hui. Et il est hors de question que j'y aille sans avoir pris un bain avant ! Alors excuse-moi, mais j'y vais de ce pas.  
Et il tourna les talons en rougissant encore un peu de la nuit inimaginable qu'il venait de passer, ne réussissant pas à se résoudre à y réfléchir. Iron Bull s'étira et sourit en repensant aux meilleurs moments de cette nuit. Qu'importe comment, il essayerait de s'attacher Dorian, car il savait déjà qu'il aurait du mal à ne pas penser à lui durant la journée. Hélas, le Tevintar l'esquivait depuis cette nuit, et le seul moment où il le vit à nouveau fut durant une mission avec l'Inquisitrice. Tout de même un peu vexé d'avoir été évité durant tout ce temps, Iron Bull lança alors sans se préoccuper que l'Inquisitrice et Varric soient présents:  
-Hey, Dorian, à propos de l'autre nuit...  
-La discrétion n'est vraiment pas ton fort, n'est-ce pas ? soupira le mage.  
-TROIS FOIS !!! Hahaha ! Et puis, tes sous-vêtements soyeux, là, tu voudrais les récupérer ou tu les as laissé comme gage ?... ou... attend, est-ce que tu les aurais "oubliés" dans le but d'avoir une excuse pour revenir ?! Espèce de serpent sournois !  
-Si tu laisses ta porte ouverte comme un sauvage, il se peut que je vienne, ou pas.  
-Parle pour toi.  
Mais après cet échange, Bull ne sut défaire un sourire en coin. Le tevintar avait l'intention de revenir, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ravi, il n'en rajouta plus durant la journée.


	2. Que suis-je pour toi ?

*QUE SUIS-JE POUR TOI ?*

Il retomba contre le matelas, suivi de son amant qui se posa à ses côtés. Haletant et encore transpirant, Dorian reprit son souffle et lança à Iron Bull:  
-J'ai comme l'impression... que tu te lâches de plus en plus... je me trompe ?  
-Tu sais que tu as toujours la possibilité de dire "Katoh", et je m'arrêterais.  
-Oh que non !  
Iron Bull sourit alors, lui volant un dernier baiser avant de se poser sur le dos pour récupérer. Dorian ne pouvait le nier, il était accro aux sensations que lui procurait Bull, mais où est-ce que ça allait le mener ? L'inquisitrice était venue s'enquérir de leur relation, mais il n'avait rien pu lui dire de concret, ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Etait-ce même ce qu'on pouvait appeler une relation ? Peut-être devait-il essayer d'engager un peu la conversation ? En même temps, cette perspective l'effrayait. Après tout, n'était-ce pas mieux que cela reste uniquement physique ? Ne sachant trop quoi en penser, le mage quitta à nouveau son amant à l'aube pour aller prendre son bain habituel.  
Même s'il pensait raisonnablement que ce qu'il vivait avec Iron Bull ne pouvait aboutir à plus, cette idée travaillait Dorian plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Heureusement, les missions de l'Inquisitrice, toujours plus fréquentes, lui permettait de ne pas cogiter plus que nécessaire. Cette fois-ci, cernés par les templiers rouges, le combat était d'un niveau élevé; Cole se glissait entre les ennemis pour leur infliger de lourds dégâts depuis l'arrière, tandis que l'Inquisitrice et Iron Bull défonçaient à tour de bras tout ce qui passait sous leurs lames. Dorian s'était reculé pour agir en soutien et attaquer également à distance, paralysant, brûlant ou rendant fou tout ceux qui passaient dans son champ de vision. Il leur semblait prendre le dessus sur la tournure du combat, lorsque soudain, Cole se tourna, effrayé, vers Dorian :  
-Derrière !!!  
L'un des templiers rouges mutants était parvenu à se glisser derrière le mage sans se faire voir, et ce dernier eut à peine le temps de lancer un sortilège de protection. Il savait que le coup allait être rude et serra les dents en concentrant son énergie en défense. La lame ennemie était à même de toucher Dorian quand soudain, une masse musculeuse lui boucha la vue et l'entoura bien plus efficacement que le sort de défense qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de créer. L'odeur familière, puis le choc sourd qui résonna dans la chair qui l'enlaçait fit comprendre au mage que le Qunari venait de lui servir de bouclier contre l'attaque potentiellement mortelle de son ennemi. Dorian se crispa fortement en imaginant les dégâts reçu par le guerrier pour le protéger. Entre-temps, Cole et l'Inquisitrice s'étaient chargés de détruire leur adversaire, et Bull relâcha son étreinte autour de Dorian. Il lui sourit d'abord, puis l'Inquisitrice s'exclama:  
-Bull !!  
Et le guerrier tomba à genoux, une partie de son flanc enlevée du reste du corps et saignant abondamment. Le mage retint son souffle durant une seconde de choc, puis se reprit:  
-Vite ! Allongez-le !!  
L'Inquisitrice et Cole s'exécutèrent et dès qu'il put, Dorian lâcha son bâton pour placer ses deux mains contre la blessure béante d'Iron Bull. Ce dernier se plaignit tout de même:  
-Hey, je ne suis pas encore mort, je vais bien !  
-Ferme-là, s'exclama le mage, laisse-moi me concentrer !  
-Mais, tu ne fais pas de magie qui soigne d'habitude... souleva Cole.  
-Je sais... mais qui d'autre va pouvoir le refermer avant qu'il n'ait perdu tout son sang ?!  
-Fais de ton mieux ! demanda l'Inquisitrice au tevintar.  
-Heh, je suis toujours conscient ! grogna le Qunari.  
Dorian leva un regard énervé sur lui et lui lança:  
-Eh bien fait comme si ce n'était pas le cas !!!  
Avant de retourner à sa magie pour colmater le trou dans le flanc du guerrier. Iron Bull fut plutôt surpris du ton autoritaire du mage, mais il sourit, comprenant que Dorian était simplement inquiet de ne pas réussir à le soigner. Afin de détendre l'atmosphère et pour prouver qu'il n'était pas mourant, le guerrier lança à son guérisseur de fortune:  
-Il paraît qu'un baiser permet de guérir bien aussi !  
L'Inquisitrice rit doucement, tandis que Dorian leva un regard blasé, accompagné d'un sourcil levé pour signaler l'absurdité de la chose, mais il croisa au passage le regard de Bull et finit par avoir un sourire:  
-Ça ne fonctionne que pour la cicatrisation, tu attendras d'être à nouveau entier !  
-Ah, mais j'y aurais droit ! Alors ça me va !  
Le mage ferma alors les yeux et se concentra. Il pouvait réanimer des cadavres, il n'allait pas rester bloqué sur un bout de chair. Mélangeant ce qu'il connaissait de magie curative avec sa nécromancie, il parvint finalement à réparer la plaie du guerrier. Il eut un sourire fier lorsqu'il constata sa réussite et Iron Bull resta abasourdi :  
-Tu as reformé ce qui manquait ??  
-Finalement, c'est plutôt facile lorsque la bête est encore vivante !  
-Hey ! s'offusqua Bull, alors que l'Inquisitrice éclatait de rire, soulagée qu'il soit soigné.  
Cette dernière se glissa sous le bras d'Iron Bull pour pouvoir le soutenir et Cole l'imita gentiment de l'autre côté. Elle demanda alors à Dorian:  
-Tu pourras nous protéger le temps du retour ?  
-Compte sur moi, lâcha le mage d'un ton sans réplique.  
Ils rentrèrent donc entouré d'une barrière magique soutenue par la seule volonté de Dorian, qui n'hésitait pas à faire déferler encore plus de puissance dès qu'un ennemi s'avançait pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps d'approcher. Et lorsque la fatigue ou le manque de mana se faisait sentir, il n'hésitait pas à descendre une fiole de lyrium, ou a simplement jeter un oeil à la cicatrice de Bull pour retrouver de la force mentale. Il permit à ses trois protégés de rentrer au camp sans dommages, ayant affronté plusieurs ennemis en même temps et à la suite sans faiblir. L'Inquisitrice souleva l'exploit :  
-Tu es incroyable ! J'aurais pu soutenir Bull seule le temps que Cole vienne t'aider, mais tu n'en as absolument pas eu besoin !  
-Je sais, merci ! sourit fièrement Dorian, bien que visiblement fatigué.  
-Repose-toi ! On ne repart pas avant demain de toute manière !  
-Ce sera fait !  
Le mage essuya une goutte de sueur au goût de lyrium qui descendait dans son cou, puis se tourna vers le blessé qu'il avait colmaté. Iron Bull s'était assis sur un banc et testait la résistance du bandage qu'on lui avait mis par dessus la cicatrice, afin d'éviter que cela s'ouvre à nouveau. Dorian soupira et s'assit à côté de lui en lui donnant une frappe à l'arrière de la corne:  
-Arrête de forcer.  
Le guerrier eut un sourire en coin et lui répondit:  
-Et toi alors, Monsieur je-me-débrouille-tout-seul-pour-tabasser-tout-le-monde !  
-C'était mieux comme ça.  
-En tout cas, jolie démonstration de force !  
-J'aurais plutôt dit de volonté !  
-Et ça va ?  
-... pourquoi tu t'es interposé...? Tu aurais pu te faire blesser encore pire que ça...  
-Hors de question qu'on endommage un corps aussi parfait que le tien !  
Dorian rougit d'abord, puis sourit en coin en laissant son égo se satisfaire du compliment:  
-C'est légitime !  
Iron Bull rit à cette réplique, puis lui dit:  
-Il me semblait que tu m'avais promis un baiser une fois à l'abri !  
-... plus que ça si tu attends d'être à Fort Céleste.  
-Haha, alors je vais prendre mon mal en patience !  
Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire, observant l'Inquisitrice discuter de tous les côtés avec ses responsables pour organiser la suite des missions, puis soudainement, Iron Bull sentit Dorian se poser contre lui. Il tourna la tête, d'abord surpris que le mage se laisse aller en public, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'était carrément endormi sur son épaule. Il chuchota alors:  
-En effet, plutôt une démonstration de volonté... tu as épuisé toute ton énergie, on dirait.  
L'Inquisitrice sourit en voyant la scène et décida à son tour de prendre un moment de repos. Alors que Bull était resté avec Dorian contre son épaule, somnolant à son tour, un messager vint les réveiller. Le mage sursauta en voyant dans quelle position il se trouvait endormi et jura contre sa faiblesse avant de prendre la lettre qu'on lui tendait. Il la lu, puis soupira en la chiffonnant.  
-Un problème ? demanda Iron Bull.  
-Rien d'aussi important que Corypheus.  
-Mais cela semble te préoccuper.  
-C'est un problème personnel... dans un accès de colère, j'ai vendu le médaillon qui représentait les armoiries de ma famille. Maintenant je le regrette, alors j'essaie de le récupérer... en vain apparemment. Bah... je n'ai qu'à assumer mes conneries et continuer à chercher un moyen de le reprendre.  
Iron Bull resta silencieux, mais retint le problème du jeune mage. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, l'inquiétude dont avait fait preuve Dorian alors qu'il s'était fait toucher pour le protéger lui avait donné envie de lui rendre service, de lui faire plaisir autrement que leur habitudes nocturnes. Dès leur retour à Fort Céleste, après une nouvelle nuit chaude à souhait et le départ matinal de Dorian. Iron Bull profita que l'Inquisitrice se détendait à la Taverne pour lui demander:  
-Dis-moi, Boss, est-ce que tu penses qu'il serait possible de faire un détour vers Val Royeaux un de ces quatre ?  
-Val Royeaux ? Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier ?  
-J'aimerais bien pouvoir récupérer un objet qui s'est retrouvé par erreur sur le marché.  
-Lequel ? Je pourrais t'aider à le retrouver et on irait le chercher ensemble !  
-Le médaillon des Pavus qui appartenait à Dorian.  
-?? Il ne l'a plus ?  
-Non, et il aimerait le récupérer, mais de ce que j'ai compris, sa dernière tentative a été infructueuse.  
-Tu voudrais lui faire la surprise ?  
-En quelque sorte.  
-Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que vous avez une vraie liaison ? Enfin, je veux dire...  
Iron Bull rit:  
-Qui sait ? J'ai surtout envie de voir sa tête si je venais à lui rendre ce service !  
-Très bien ! En plus, je pense que ça lui fera plaisir !  
Et après quelques recherches, ils trouvèrent le marchand qui possédait le fameux médaillon. L'Inquisitrice tenta d'abord de négocier, mais au vu de la crapule qu'elle avait en face d'elle, c'est finalement Iron Bull qui se chargea de le terroriser assez pour qu'il rende directement et sans concession l'emblème des Pavus.  
Alors que Dorian s'entraînait à l'extérieur, le guerrier alla l'observer. Le mage se mouvait, avec des poids accrochés aux poignets et aux chevilles, et faisait tournoyer son mana autour de lui, tout en faisant apparaître et disparaître des flammes, de la glace ou de la foudre, voir encore d'autres éléments plus ésotériques, mais qui rendaient la danse d'entraînement de Dorian particulièrement esthétique et agréable à regarder. Dès qu'il sentit la présence d'Iron Bull, le mage s'arrêta et détacha ses poids pour se diriger vers lui. Le qunari eut du mal à faire abstraction de sa peau satinée sur laquelle perlaient quelques gouttes de sueur éparses, mais il n'était pas venu pour ça. Dorian lui demanda alors:  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
-En fait, j'ai trouvé ça, pour toi.  
Le guerrier lui lança le médaillon et le mage, dès qu'il le rattrapa, resta estomaqué en reconnaissant ses armoiries. Mais il ne sauta pas de joie, il fut même plutôt agacé:  
-Bull ! C'était ma connerie et je devais la réparer moi-même !  
-Le plus important, c'est de l'avoir récupérée, non ?  
-Oui, mais pas en contractant une dette envers toi !  
Bull fronça les sourcils et soupira en lui lançant:  
-Laisse-tomber, tu ne me dois rien.  
Un peu déçu, le guerrier voulu tourner les talons pour s'en aller, histoire de ne pas envenimer le dialogue. Mais une main sur son bras le retint en le tirant en arrière. Iron Bull pivota alors pour voir Dorian le retenir, puis tirer sur une de ses cornes afin d'attirer ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un tendre et passionné baiser. Le guerrier savoura, jusqu'à ce que le mage se détache doucement en lui soufflant:  
-Pardon... et merci.  
Iron Bull remarqua à ce moment qu'il serrait son médaillon dans son poing à hauteur de son coeur. Il posa alors simplement sa main dans la nuque de Dorian, puis lui sourit avant de s'en aller pour le laisser un peu seul avec son bien retrouvé. Le mage eut un soupir en essayant de calmer ses émotions, un peu trop fortes à son goût ; entre le retour de son médaillon et Iron Bull, il lui fallait une douche froide. Cependant, en fin de soirée, Dorian se rendit directement dans la chambre de Bull qui lui ouvrit dans un sourire. Si le mage avait jusqu'à présent toujours été plutôt neutre dans ses expressions, le sourire qu'il offrit à ce moment-là au taureau fut l'agent déclencheur d'une nuit plus chaude encore qu'il ne l'avait imaginé en arrivant. Agrippé à Iron Bull comme à une bouée de sauvetage, Dorian divaguait comme un drogué, encore sous les effets du plaisir ensorcelant qu'il venait d'expérimenter. Trouvant cela terriblement amusant et attendrissant, le guerrier profita que son amant n'était plus en état de comprendre ce qu'il se passait pour faire preuve d'une certaine tendresse envers lui. Il lui mordillait doucement le cou, lui massait la nuque, profitait de sa peau soignée par de douces caresses, et il eut le plaisir de voir Dorian se détendre et lui rendre ses câlins, à moitié conscient. Finalement, leur relation commença à évoluer, car ils s'étaient mis à discuter sur l'oreiller, et le matin Dorian commençait à rester un peu après s'être réveillé, goûtant même à la boisson matinale préférée d'Iron Bull ; le chocolat chaud.

Malgré tout ce qu'impliquait une relation avec le guerrier cornu, Dorian commençait à s'y faire, et même, à s'en trouver heureux. La franchise et l'attention d'Iron Bull étaient finalement sources d'appréciation et de confiance pour le mage. Ils étaient même de plus en plus complémentaires et efficaces durant les missions proposées par l'Inquisitrice qui était très heureuse pour ses deux amis proches. Mais survint alors cette escapade dans le temple abandonné. La jeune cheffe de l'Inquisition avait embarqué avec elle les deux amants et Varric afin de découvrir s'il restait des artefacts utiles dans ce temple elfique. Ils combattirent avec succès des morts-vivants, des squelettes mouvants et des démons sortis d'une faille au milieu des décombres, jusqu'à arriver dans une pièce à l'ambiance lourde et suffocante. Heureusement, Dorian alluma quelques torches d'un feu voilé qui apaisèrent un peu l'atmosphère, permettant également à l'Inquisitrice de découvrir un cristal plutôt étrange. Elle le lança à Dorian qui l'analysa avec ses propres connaissances, l'informant alors ainsi:  
-C'est un piège à esprit ! Avec ça, Dagna devrait pouvoir créer des runes incroyablement puissantes ! Mais il vaut mieux éviter de le briser jusque là, parce que je ne sais quel genre d'esprit s'y trouve et si c'est un puissant démon, il faudra l'affronter...  
-Tu veux dire que briser ce cristal libérerait l'esprit coincé à l'intérieur ? demanda l'Inquisitrice.  
-Tout à fait, et généralement, on n'enferme pas les plus faibles...  
L'Inquisitrice reprit alors le cristal en le soupesant:  
-Bon, il a l'air tout de même solide ! On doit pouvoir le transporter sans trop de problème !  
-Tu n'as pas l'air à l'aise, Tiny, lança Varric en voyant l'air renfrogné d'Iron Bull.  
-Je n'aime pas trop le genre d'artefact qui risque de nous péter à la tronche pour nous obliger à combattre un truc un peu trop immatériel pour moi.  
-Ca a du sens... sourit le nain.  
Alors qu'ils quittaient le temple avec le cristal, l'Inquisitrice se fit soudainement renverser par la charge d'un Alvar agressif et le cristal sauta de ses mains pour s'envoler en direction de Dorian. Ce dernier recula son bâton pour tendre la main afin de rattraper l'artefact, mais un archer Alvar tira directement dans le cristal. Dorian serra les dents et se reçut comme une fumée, ou poussière sur la tête.  
-Do!! s'exclama l'Inquisitrice.  
-Les Alvars hakkonites ! fit Varric en dégommant déjà l'archer adverse avec Bianca.  
-Bull ! Aide Varric et explosez-les moi !! ordonna l'Inquisitrice en allant vers Dorian pour vérifier s'il allait bien.  
Le mage toussait, mais rien d'anormal et aucune trace d'esprit.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda l'Inquisitrice.  
-Je... vous n'avez pas vu de créature du genre esprit ?? s'étonna Dorian.  
-Non, rien du tout... qu'est-ce que ça peut signifier ?  
-Soit que l'esprit dans le cristal s'est lui-même anéanti, soit ... oh... kaffas...  
-Quoi?? De quoi tu parles ?  
Soudainement, les yeux du tevintar se mirent à s'illuminer en violet fluorescent et l'Inquisitrice sursauta, tandis que les deux autres revenaient après avoir massacré leurs adversaires.  
-Oh, non... souffla Varric en voyant de la condensation de lyrium sortir des pores de la peau du mage.  
Iron Bull se figea à ce moment-là. L'Inquisitrice interpella Dorian en lui demandant:  
-Tu m'entends !!! Do !!!  
-C'est... un connard... de démon... suffoquait le mage.  
-Il tente de te posséder ??  
-De me persuader... agh...  
-Comment peut-on t'aider ?  
-Là, maintenant, vous ne pouvez pas...  
Il se plia en deux soudainement et les veines de son front devinrent plus saillantes. L'Inquisitrice commençait à s'énerver de ne pouvoir rien faire et de ne pas comprendre:  
-Do ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !!  
-Il va... tenter de me persuader... que je dois le laisser me prendre...  
-Il ne peut pas forcer le passage ?  
-Non... une possession, c'est uniquement avec l'accord de l'hôte... et il est hors de question que j'accepte ça!  
-Tu peux le vaincre, j'en suis sûre ! Tu as aussi dû faire une sorte de mise à l'épreuve à Tevinter, comme les mages du cercle ici faisaient leur confrontation dans l'immatériel face à un démon !  
-Bien... bien sûr... et pas qu'une fois, souffla Dorian, mais celui-ci... est plutôt puissant...  
-Ne lâche rien !  
Alors que des veines violettes commençaient à zébrer la peau de Dorian, le faisant grogner de douleur, Varric et Iron Bull restaient abasourdi et sans réaction. Seule l'Inquisitrice parvenait à surpasser son étonnement et le choc de ce qui arrivait à son ami pour continuer de l'encourager:  
-Tu es bien plus fort que lui !  
Mais la douleur physique se lisait largement sur les traits du mage, et au travers de sa souffrance, il lâcha au démon en question:  
-Si tu penses que je ne peux pas supporter ça... Argh! ... tu es mal tombé !  
L'Inquisitrice sourit en l'entendant et continua de l'encourager, quand soudain, les zébrures disparurent pour se concentrer sur la tête et les yeux de Dorian. Il relâcha ses muscles, puis sembla penseur, avant de laisser deux larmes le surpasser. L'Inquisitrice l'interpella alors plusieurs fois, tentant de le faire revenir à la réalité, et le mage releva soudainement la tête vers elle et ses deux autres amis pour un sourire en coin:  
-Tout ce que tu me montres-là, je l'ai déjà vécu, et le reste, je sais que ce n'est qu’une illusion, alors qu'importe... je refuse toujours !  
Varric eut soudainement une idée:  
-Inquisitrice ! Ta marque !  
-Quoi ? Comment ? demanda celle-ci.  
Dorian entendit à travers les hurlements internes du démon qui voulait le posséder et eut soudainement une idée:  
-C'est ça ! Tu vas l'attraper à travers le voile et le tirer à nous pour qu'on puisse le combattre à quatre contre un !! Argh !!  
-Le tirer ?  
-Je vais le rendre visible durant une demi-seconde ! lança le mage entre deux souffles pour supporter la douleur mentale et physique imposée par l'esprit maléfique, Et là, attrape-le avec ta main marquée... puis tire... comme pour fermer une faille !  
-Compris !! Je vais le faire ! s'exclama l'Inquisitrice, contente d'avoir enfin quelque chose à tenter pour l'aider.  
Dorian se concentra, forçant sur sa magie pour rendre visible le parasite qui tentait de devenir propriétaire de son corps, puis, dès que l'Inquisitrice entrevit la silhouette d'un démon, elle y plongea la main et tira de toutes ses forces. Le tevintar fut éjecté en arrière, puis, d'un coup, sortant presque de la main même de la jeune femme, un démon à l’apparence trop humaine fit son apparition. Iron Bull grinça des dents en serrant le manche de sa hache et Varric recula en armant Bianca. L'Inquisitrice interpella le démon humanoïde tandis que Dorian se relevait tant bien que mal:  
-C’est toi le connard qui tente de posséder mon ami ?  
Le démon eut un sourire terriblement malsain et ses yeux brillèrent en violet avant qu’il ne se jette sur la jeune femme. Elle tenta de contrer son attaque par une parade à l’épée, mais la créature de l’immatériel la blessa en traversant sa garde comme du beurre. Voyant ça, Varric tenta d’atteindre leur adversaire avec un de ses carreaux, mais en vain. Cela traversa le corps sans consistance du démon. Le qunari jura entre ses dents:  
-Je déteste quand il ne sont pas palpables !  
Dorian s’était relevé et, discrètement, alors que l’esprit maléfique attaquait ses amis, il créa sur le sol un pentacle et souffla un sortilège. Le démon était en train d’attaquer Iron Bull lorsqu’il se figea soudainement avec une expression de surprise. Dorian lui cria alors:  
-Tu es piégé !!!  
Il frappa son bâton au sol et le démon se fit aspirer jusqu’au pentacle, se dématérialisant pour retourner dans l’un des fragments du cristal que le mage avait récupéré. Varric accourut vers l’Inquisitrice pour lui donner une potion de soin, alors qu’elle crachait encore du sang sur le sol, tandis que Dorian récupérait le fragment pour le mettre en sécurité dans un tube scellé par magie.  
-C’est toi qui a fait ça, Do ? demanda l’Inquisitrice.  
-En effet ! S’il y est allé une fois, il pouvait y retourner ! Je n’ai eu finalement qu’à me souvenir de la forme du pentacle !  
-Bien joué !  
Dorian fit une révérence et Varric rit. Ils se remirent en marche, mais Iron Bull semblait un peu distant. Dorian tenta de capter son regard une ou deux fois, mais sans succès. Il se rapprocha alors et lui souffla, compatissant:  
-Tu sais, je peux comprendre que me voir au bord de la possession ait quelque chose de rebutant, mais dans ce cas, dis-le moi simplement et je ferais en sorte de m’éloign...  
Il ne termina pas sa phrase que les mains du guerrier lui attrapèrent le visage afin de l’attirer à lui pour un long baiser. D’abord surpris, Dorian se laissa finalement faire, malgré la présence du nain un peu plus avant. Ce fougueux baiser voulait simplement dire que Bull ne voulait pas le voir s’éloigner et qu’il n’avait pas été rebuté. Le mage en fut plus soulagé qu’il ne l’avait imaginé lorsqu’il avait prit la parole juste avant pour lui proposer un break. Lorsque le guerrier se détacha de Dorian, il lui laissa un sourire en coin et le tevintar secoua la tête en souriant à son tour, rattrapant ensuite son amant pour marcher à ses côtés, proche à l’effleurer à chaque pas.

Finalement, à force de nuits plus intenses les unes que les autres, de discussions ouvertes d’esprit, d’attention et d’affection, les deux hommes se considéraient réellement comme un couple. Particulièrement Iron Bull semblait très attaché à leur relation, ou, tout du moins, le montrait plus facilement que Dorian. Ce fut également pour cela que Krem, le bras droit du chef de la Charge, accosta le mage une fois qu’Iron Bull avait le dos tourné. Il vint le rencontrer dans la bibliothèque où son compatriote passait le plus clair de son temps la journée, lorsqu’il n’était pas en mission avec l’Inquisitrice. Il le salua, puis lui demanda:  
-Dites… vous êtes sérieux avec Bull ?  
-En quoi ceci vous regarde-t-il ?  
-Je veux juste m’assurer que vous n’allez pas transformer notre patron en boule de haine en vous jouant de lui, c’est tout.  
-Alors vous pouvez vous rassurer si c’est ça qui vous fait peur… je n’en ai pas l’intention.  
-Très bien… dans ce cas… assurez-vous qu’il n’y ait jamais de doute et cela devrait rassurer la Charge.  
-Vous êtes vraiment très protecteurs envers votre patron bien-aimé !  
-Nous lui devons tous la vie, et une nouvelle qu’il nous a offert… On ne le laissera jamais tomber.  
-C’est noté.  
Krem s’inclina alors en signe de respect et s’en alla. Dorian resta songeur. C’était vrai que Bull avait déjà mainte fois prouvé son affection pour lui, mais lui-même, qu’avait-il donné comme preuve de son attachement ? Il avait effectivement eu du mal à accepter la possibilité d'avoir des sentiments pour le qunari, cependant, il ne pouvait plus le nier, il se sentait vraiment bien avec lui, et l’idée de le perdre lui donnait des cauchemars. Sur l’impulsion soufflée par Krem, Dorian décida de rechercher ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à Bull, tout en lui démontrant un peu mieux ce qu’il ressentait. Comme la fois où le guerrier était allé lui retrouver son médaillon sans rien lui dire, Dorian se renseigna sur les coutumes qunari pour ne trouver que trop peu de choses sur les démonstrations d’affection.  
-Quel peuple de barbares, soupira le tevintar pour lui-même, Heureux que Bull se soit ouvert à la passion, sinon, quel ennui !  
Tout en grommelant, il posa soudainement les yeux sur un bout de texte qui expliquait que rarement, certaines personnes pouvaient être considérées comme un « Kadan » par un qunari, cela signifiait qu’il avait une importance particulière, émotionnelle. Ce mot devait être ce qui ressemblait le plus, en Qunari, à « mon coeur », ou « mon amour ». À ce moment-là, afin que chacun puisse se souvenir et garder un peu de l’autre avec lui, une dent de dragon était fendue en deux pour former deux pendentifs dont chacun en porterait une moitié.  
-Eh bien, en voilà du kitch pour des guerriers sans émotions ! sourit Dorian, tout de même content d’avoir trouvé de quoi démontrer ses intentions à Bull.  
Lorsque le mage se rendit vers l’Inquisitrice pour lui demander quand serait son prochain massacre de dragon. Elle rit et lui demanda pourquoi il tenait tant à massacrer un dragon. Dorian rougit alors un peu, puis lui expliqua:  
-J’aurais aimé récupérer une dent !  
-Oh, mais j’en ai toute une réserve ! Dis-moi juste ce que tu vas en faire ! sourit la jeune cheffe de manière taquine.  
-Tu es terrible. Mais d’accord, après tout. J’aimerais la fendre en deux pour en faire deux pendentifs.  
-Deux pendentifs ? Du genre qui peuvent se mettre ensemble pour reformer la dent ? C’est très romantique tout ça, ce serait pour Bull ???  
Dorian se gratta la nuque en rougissant un peu :  
-C’est la seule chose que les qunari font pour se prouver leur affection, alors… Puisque Bull m’a déjà rapporté mes armoiries, sauvé la vie, et démontré qu’il surpassait même ses appréhensions pour m’accepter…  
-Je comprends. Je vais t’aider ! sourit l’Inquisitrice, Je t’avoue, je l’ai un peu aidé aussi pour ton pendentif familial !  
-Je savais bien que tu n’étais pas innocente ! Derrière combien d’autre chose es-tu encore !?  
-Haha, rien, rien, je n’ai rien mis dans ton verre le soir où vous vous êtes trouvé !  
-Je rêve ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça !  
-Tiens, tu la veux ta dent de dragon ?  
-Oui… merci !  
Les deux amis s’employèrent alors à trancher, puis forger les deux pendentifs complémentaires. Dorian accrocha le sien à la même chaîne que ses armoiries, puis plaça celui à offrir dans une petite boite en attendant le bon moment. Mais il ne trouvait pas. Il ne savait pas comment lui donner ce cadeau. Soupirant de son manque d’imagination pour quelque chose d’aussi simple, Dorian décida de faire ça discrètement et sans vague, juste un clin d’oeil pour dire à Bull qu’il tenait à lui.  
Après une nuit torride, le mage laissa dormir son amant, déposant simplement à la place de lui-même, le collier avec la dent fendue. Il pensait que Iron Bull lui en parlerait à l’occasion, lorsqu’ils se croiseraient dans la journée, mais non. Le guerrier vint le rejoindre dans la bibliothèque directement. Il le poussa contre une étagère et tira sur son collier pour constater de ses propres yeux, attaché aux armoiries, l’autre morceau de la dent de dragon. Il resta figé un instant, laissant Dorian dans un état indescriptible d’incompréhension et d'appréhension. Mais Iron Bull relâcha les pendentifs, l’attirant contre lui pour un long et passionné baiser. Le mage avait pensé qu’il serait plus embarrassé que ça que le qunari fasse quelque chose comme ça au milieu de la bibliothèque, mais cette manière qu’il avait de l’embrasser à cet instant lui fit oublier où il se trouvait. Puis Bull se détacha de lui, tout en gardant son front contre le sien, et lui demanda:  
-Pourquoi, Kadan ?  
-Eh bien, je me disais que si je retournais à Tevinter quelques temps ou qu’on devait se séparer durant un moment, au moins, tu aurais de quoi ne pas m’oublier !  
C’est en sortant cette excuse toute faite que Dorian se rendit compte de l’appellation que venait de lui donner Iron Bull ; Kadan. Il rougit soudainement, et le guerrier lui dit:  
-Tu sais pourtant ce que ce pendentif signifie...  
Le mage eut un sourire en coin, se sachant à présent réellement mis à nu par le qunari:  
-Oui… tu es à moi comme je suis à toi.  
Iron Bull l’embrassa à nouveau avec fougue, l’appelant à nouveau « Kadan ». La tendresse dans le ton de sa voix et dans son baiser eut finalement raison de Dorian qui enlaça la nuque de Bull en se serrant contre lui pour lui souffler au creux de l’oreille :  
-Je t’aime Bull...  
Le guerrier serra le mage contre lui, puis le porta comme s’il l’avait volé, dans un recoin du château le plus proche, ne pouvant plus se retenir de lui offrir tout le plaisir qu’il méritait, et qu’importe s’ils étaient en plein milieu de la journée. Haletants sur les dalles du sol du château, les deux amants étaient enlacés et redescendaient doucement de leur nuage. Glissant un baiser dans la nuque de son mage, le guerrier lui souffla à son tour qu’il l’aimait et Dorian ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

A partir de ce moment-là, Dorian apportait de quoi lire à la taverne et si possible, lisait posé contre Iron Bull, l’écoutant d’une oreille discuter avec ses gars de la Charge et participant parfois, une fois sa lecture terminée. Krem était rassuré et finalement, se mit même à apprécier la présence de son compatriote de Tevinter. Le soir, l’Inquisitrice venait boire un coup avec eux, avant que les deux amants ne s’éclipsent pour une nuit plus intimiste.


	3. Et la suite ?

*ET LA SUITE ?*

Coryphéus est anéanti, Solas a disparu, mais l'Inquisition est encore bien présente, et il semblerait que tous commencent à discuter de nouveaux projets, sans parler de la soirée prévue pour fêter la victoire. Au milieu de tout ça, Dorian réfléchissait à ce qui allait se passer pour lui, il pensa soudainement que Iron Bull aurait largement pu avoir des projets avec la Charge du Taureau et s'en aller. Après tout, il pouvait très bien s'être lassé de lui, mais avoir continué avec lui jusqu'à maintenant par soucis de praticité. Cogitant en marchant, il ne vit pas Cole venir marcher à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise:  
-Souhaitant, mais se demandant, blessé et mélancolique. Que faire s'il ne veut pas de moi après?  
Sursautant, puis réalisant de qui il s'agissait, le mage lui répondit:  
-Encore en train de lire mes pensées ? C'est vrai, je me pose la question.  
-Mais tu as besoin de Iron Bull pour y répondre.  
-Je ne veux pas risquer de poser une question qui me mette dans l'embarras.  
-Il comprendrait, tu sais.  
-...  
-Craignant et espérant, il cherche une réponse dans le néant. Pourquoi tu prends le risque de ne pas savoir ?  
-Tu as sans doute raison, j'ai meilleur temps de lui demander quels sont ses projets pour... après.  
-Oui ! C'est mieux !  
Dorian remercia le jeune garçon, puis se dirigea vers Iron Bull qui finissait l'entraînement avec Krem. Il les regarda se mettre encore de violentes attaques, souriant en observant les muscles du qunari se tendre, puis rouler sous sa peau à chaque mouvement. Dès qu'ils s'arrêtèrent, Bull sourit à Dorian en le remarquant, félicita Krem pour l'augmentation de son niveau, puis rejoignit son amant qui lui demanda:  
-Besoin de te désaltérer ?  
-Et comment !  
Ils allèrent alors les deux au bar pour se descendre quelques pintes, puis Dorian chercha le meilleur moyen de lui parler du futur. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par un "Kadan?" qui lui fit tourner la tête. Ce mot avait déjà fait fondre quelques appréhensions dormantes chez le mage, tout comme le baiser qui suivit. Dès que le qunari se détacha, Dorian tenta de parler sans réussir à sortir un mot, lui qui avait habituellement l'éloquence facile, restait bloqué pour une discussion avec celui qui partageait ses nuits, pitoyable. Ce fut alors Iron Bull qui prit la parole:  
-Au fait... heu... tu avais des projets en vue, depuis qu'on s'est débarrassé de Coryphéus ? Enfin, je veux dire... peut-être que tu comptais retourner à Tevinter... il semble que tu en avais parlé un temps... alors... juste pour savoir...  
-... ? "C'est lui qui s'inquiète ??"  
-Bref... je ne sais pas pourquoi je te demande ça, désolé, tu as le droit de faire ce qui te semble bon.  
-Et tu as le droit de savoir ce que j'aurais éventuellement en tête.  
\- ?  
-C'est vrai que j'ai pensé y retourner... mais... les choses ont changé... et... même si je compte y retourner un jour pour y faire en sorte que les mentalités changent...  
-Tu resterais ?  
-Enfin, ça dépend... ... tu... toi, tu comptais rester à l'Inquisition... ?  
Iron Bull eut un sourire en coin en l'écoutant, puis l'attrapa par les hanches pour l'attirer contre lui et lui souffler:  
-Reste ici avec moi.  
Une chaleur légère et agréable se dispersa à l'intérieur du corps du mage qui lui demanda:  
-Tu ne t'es toujours pas lassé de moi ?  
-Impossible, tu es trop pour être assez... Reste...  
Dorian embrassa son amant avec passion avant de lui souffler à son tour:  
-Bien sûr que je reste, Amatus.  
-Amatus ?  
-L'équivalent de Kadan en tevene ! sourit le mage.  
Bull posa son front contre celui de son partenaire et lui dit:  
-Nous sommes tous les deux vivants, ensemble, et nous allons fêter ça dignement.  
-Déjà ce soir... ? lâcha Dorian dans un sourire séducteur.  
Le guerrier eut un rire et lui mordilla la lèvre avant de lui répondre:  
-Toute la nuit.

Et le lendemain, ils eurent un mal fou à se lever, Iron Bull profitant de cajoler le mage pour prolonger la sensation de sa peau douce contre la sienne et Dorian ne pouvant s'empêcher d'adorer se retrouver piégé entre les bras de son amant. Ce ne fut que le soir qu'ils se montrèrent au reste de l'inquisition, durant la fête organisée par Joséphine. Acclamée et adulée, abordée par tout le monde, l'Inquisitrice ne trouvait qu'à peine le temps d'aller discuter avec ses amis qui l'avaient aidé à obtenir la victoire. Heureusement, elle réussit à atteindre chacun d'entre eux petit à petit, riant et buvant à leur propre santé avec Bull, avant de se rendre vers Dorian qui buvait posé nonchalamment contre la table, à l'autre bout de l'endroit où se trouvait le guerrier. Elle lui demanda alors:  
-Alors ? Comment se passe cette fête de la victoire pour toi ?  
-Il y a une femme, une domestique, je pense, qui m'a vue, qui a poussé un cri strident et qui a tout laissé tomber ce qu'elle portait, un joli bordel. Puis elle m'a dit, "vous êtes celui qui s'est battu avec l'Inquisitrice contre Coryphéus !" et elle m'a enlacé en me remerciant.  
-Haha, comme quoi, on te reconnait à ta juste valeur à présent !  
-J'avoue, j'aime bien l'idée d'être le gentil tevintar ! Mais si on pouvait limiter les élans d'affection de ce genre...  
-Ne te plains pas, beau gosse ! Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu comptes faire après avoir récupéré de la fête !  
-Je pense que je vais rester à l'Inquisition encore un peu.  
-Mhm... est-ce que ça n'aurait pas un lien avec Iron Bull ?  
-Mh... possible. Mais te concernant, j'ai surtout trouvé ici une amie sincère, et j'ai envie d'en profiter encore un peu !  
L'Inquisitrice sourit et l'enlaça:  
-Tiens, prends-toi mon affection de plein fouet !  
Dorian rit, puis elle le laissa tranquille pour aller tenter de calmer Joséphine qui tournait dans tous les sens en paniquant que quelque chose puisse mal se passer durant la fête. Le mage soupira doucement dans un sourire en coin en la voyant s'en aller, puis tourna le regard en direction d'Iron Bull. Ce dernier venait de gagner une descente cul-sec contre un chevalier qui manqua de s'évanouir, et éclatait de rire. Dorian secoua la tête, puis, à peine eut-il lui-même terminé son verre qu'il se fit entraîner par l'Inquisitrice dans une danse endiablée, et même plutôt sensuelle. Le mage eut un sourire en voyant la tournure que prenait leur danse, puis se prit au jeu et entraîna l'Inquisitrice qui se laissa porter, trop contente de pouvoir danser avec son meilleur ami. Deux autres regardaient avec attention la danse de plus en plus chaude des deux amis: Cullen et Iron Bull. Le commandant souffla alors au qunari:  
-Heureusement que je sais qu'il est gay...  
-Haha, pour ma part, répondit Bull, les voir ensemble me donne envie de les prendre ensemble !  
Il écopa d'un regard noir de Cullen qui lui lança froidement:  
-Bas les pattes, sauvage !  
Iron Bull éclata de rire et donna une frappe amicale dans le dos du Commandant qui manqua de se faire énuquer. Heureusement, la musique prit fin, mettant également un terme à la folie des deux danseurs. Dorian s'exclama alors:  
-Wouahou, je n'avais plus eu l'occasion de danser ainsi depuis des lustres, quel plaisir ! Je te remercie, Inquisitrice  
-Merci à toi ! J'avais envie de faire fumer un peu mon Commandant adoré pour voir ce que cela donnera plus tard dans la soirée !  
Dans un clin d'oeil à Dorian, elle fit un signe à Cullen et se glissa subrepticement jusqu'à ses quartiers où l'ancien templier ne mit pas cinq secondes à la rejoindre. Le mage eut un petit rire, puis se tourna pour voir Iron Bull lui lever le pouce dans un clin d'oeil. Levant un sourcil, Dorian eut soudainement envie de se laisser tenter par la luxure, lui aussi. Il rejoignit alors le guerrier cornu pour le pousser d'abord gentiment en direction de la porte la plus proche afin de s'éloigner de la foule. Ce dernier se bloqua soudainement en lui demandant:  
-Et on va où comme ça ?  
Dorian lui envoya alors une petite décharge électrique contre les abdominaux pour le faire reculer à nouveau en lui soufflant:  
-Laisse-toi faire et tu ne seras pas déçu !  
Le guerrier sourit alors et se laissa pousser jusqu'à un endroit plus calme où les deux amants retrouvèrent le petit paradis dont ils savaient chacun comment y emmener l'autre.

N'ayant chacun aucun point commun avec l'autre, Iron Bull et Dorian étaient surtout complémentaires et l'Inquisitrice savait exactement sur quelle mission les envoyer ensemble ou séparément. Et même s'ils se disputaient parfois sur certains sujets plus tendancieux que d'autres, ils finissaient toujours par se retrouver et se réconcilier. Dorian, en bon dandy qu'il était, avait parfois envie de s'éloigner de la charge pour se ressourcer avec les érudits de l'Inquisition ou sa meilleure amie, l'Inquisitrice. Si les attitudes sauvages des membres de la Charge avaient leur charme, Dorian n'était pas de cette nature en soi et il se faisait souvent charrier sur sa préciosité. Alors que le mage se plaignait un peu de ca, l'Inquisitrice eut l'idée d'emmener Dorian, Iron Bull, Cole et la charge pour une mission, histoire que les membres du groupe d’Iron Bull puissent constater la puissance magique et l'endurance physique du mage tevintide.  
La mission semblait bien se dérouler, car Krem s'étonna qu'un tevintar Altus, ne comptant habituellement que sur la magie, puisse maintenir le rythme de marche de l'inquisitrice à travers les montagnes. La grotte recherchée par la cheffe était, comme prévu, énorme et ils n'étaient pas trop de la charge et des quatre autres pour fouiller les lieux à la recherche de l'artefact. Une fois tous éparpillés dans les méandres de la grotte, Dorian se retrouva avec divers membres de la charge qui chuchotaient et rigolaient dans son dos. Agacé par ces messes basses, Dorian leur lança:  
-Ça suffit, si vous avez des reproches à me faire, faites-les moi directement !  
-Oh, pas des reproches, mais on trouvait que tu n'étais pas assorti aux pierres de cette grotte ! Se moquèrent les membres de la charge.  
Dorian soupira en roulant des yeux, voulant s'éloigner d'eux. Malheureusement, ils relancèrent l'assaut:  
-Vous nous snobez M. le mage ?  
Dorian se retourna pour leur lancer:  
-Je préfère ne pas répondre à d'aussi basses tentatives de désappointement.  
-Je me demande bien comment fait le patron pour toujours parler de toi en bien.  
-Eh bien, il semblerait que je sois le seul a le croire sur parole lorsqu'il dit du bien de ses proches, malgré ma propre expérience de ceux-ci...  
-Hein ?!  
Mais ils ne purent continuer la discussion, un tremblement violent secouant toute la grotte. La voix de l'inquisitrice surpassa le brouhaha pour faire entendre:  
-J'ai l'artefact !!! Tout le monde dehors, ca s'effondre !!!  
Puis la voix d'Iron Bull suivit :  
-La Charge à moi !!!  
Tous se mirent alors à courir vers la sortie tandis que le plafond commençait à leur tomber dessus. Alors qu'il courait en direction de la sortie, Dorian entendit soudainement l'un des membres de la charge crier:  
-Ecorcheuse !!!  
Le mage se tourna et put voir Suture se jeter à genoux vers la jeune femme qui venait de se prendre une pierre en pleine tête et était tombée inconsciente au sol. Maussade les rejoignit en essayant de sécuriser un peu les alentours, mais dans le chaos ambiant, c'était peine perdue. Dorian jura entre ses dents et retourna en arrière pour les rejoindre, repoussant d'une salve magique les cailloux qui leur arrivait dessus et en lançant:  
-Il faut d'abord la sortir de là ! Les soins se feront une fois à l'abris ! Portez-la et suivez-moi !  
Suture et Maussade, sur le coup, obéirent et soulevèrent leur amie à deux pour ensuite courir avec le mage en direction de la sortie de la grotte. Ils arrivaient presque à atteindre l'extérieur, lorsque soudainement, un énorme bloc de pierre tomba juste devant eux, obstruant le passage, suivit par tout le reste du plafond qui s'effondra sur les quatre prisonniers.  
De l'extérieur, l'Inquisitrice vit disparaître son meilleur ami et ses amis de la charge derrière le tas de rochers qui entrava la sortie de la grotte. Iron Bull fut le premier à réagir, se jetant contre l'éboulement pour retirer les pierres à la force de ses bras. L'Inquisitrice voulu avant tout être rassurée sur ce qu'il se passait sous les roches et demanda à Cole:  
-Ils sont vivants ??  
L'enfant esprit ferma les yeux et dit:  
-Beaucoup d'énergie dépensée, des blessures, mais pas de mort !  
-Parfait !!! Vite ! Ils n'auront pas de l'oxygène à l'infini là-dessous, on doit les sortir de là !!!  
Bull réagit alors, également soulagé qu'il n'y ait aucun mort:  
-Rocky ! Prépare-moi de quoi fendre cette pierre, mais sans tout faire sauter.  
-C'est parti ! répondit l'expert en explosif, tandis qu’Iron Bull, l'Inquisitrice, Cole, Krem et la dalatienne mage s'étaient mis à déblayer les gravats et autres roches le plus rapidement possible.  
À l'intérieur, Maussade tenait la tête blessée de l'Ecorcheuse sur ses genoux, tandis que Suture restait impressionné par le tour de force du mage tevintide. En effet, Dorian avait empêché le plafond de tomber sur eux en plaçant une barrière magique au dessus de leur tête qui soutenait les tonnes de pierres menaçantes. Les bras tendu en l'air, il ne pouvait pas se déconcentrer sous peine de relâcher leur seul rempart contre la mort. Au même moment, l'Ecorcheuse reprit conscience et comprit rapidement la situation:  
-Le Vint’ ?!  
-Oui, confirma Suture, Il est revenu pour nous aider lorsque tu t'es faites assommées par un éboulement. Et à présent, il retient le plafond de s'écrouler sur nous tous.  
-... revenu...?  
Mais Maussade leur fit signe qu'il leur fallait économiser l'oxygène s'ils voulaient que le mage tienne le temps que les secours arrivent. Alors les trois membres de la charge se posèrent pour éviter de bouger et respirer le plus doucement possible, économisant l'air au maximum. Les minutes passèrent, longuement, puis soudainement, le plafond baissa d'un cran, en même temps qu'un gémissement douloureux fut émis par Dorian. Suture alla alors demander au mage:  
-Hey, Vint', ça va aller ?  
-C'est... très lourd... déglutit Dorian.  
Suture lui serra simplement l’épaule et le mage hocha un coup la tête. Puis il se redressa, tendant à nouveau les bras au maximum vers le plafond, pour mieux supporter la pression mentale que son sort lui faisait subir en repoussant des tonnes de rochers. Encore, le temps défila, et Dorian commençait à haleter, tremblant par instant. Suture alla l’aider en lui faisant boire la potion de lyrium qu’il gardait toujours sur lui. Cela redonna assez de mana au mage pour qu’il reprenne un souffle régulier, mais cela ne dura pas. Tandis que ceux de l’extérieur se démenaient pour les atteindre, les quatre prisonniers commençaient à manquer d’air. Dorian en particulier, peinait de plus en plus. Il commençait à trembler sous l’effort prolongé, transpirant et commençant même à tousser du sang alors que sa magie, en pénurie de mana, pompait à présent sur ses ressources physiques. L’écorcheuse, consciente de ses efforts, se leva pour le rafraîchir avec un morceau de tissu, épongeant la sueur sur son visage. Dorian risqua l’ouverture d’un oeil pour la voir, puis lui accorda un petit sourire en coin, reconnaissant. Elle hocha la tête et il ferma à nouveau les yeux pour mieux supporter les douleurs mentales et physiques de son sort.  
Les secondes passaient, encore une, encore une minute. Il faut tenir, encore une seconde de plus, allez… Le sang bat violemment dans ses tempes, sa tête semble prête a exploser, il a le souffle court, respirer lui est pénible. Ses muscles commencent à trembler plus fortement, il n’a plus non plus d’énergie à dépenser pour maintenir sa magie. Il sait que, par automatisme, sans mana et sans énergie physique, un sort maintenu malgré tout, cherche directement dans le sang de son lanceur. Il ne survivra peut-être pas. Mais il doit tenir. Encore quelques secondes, laisser assez de temps aux autres pour les rejoindre. La douleur lancinante est à présent générale. Chaque partie de son corps n’est que souffrance, il ferme les yeux à s’en fendre les paupières, tandis que ses veines commencent à saillir le long de sa peau. Son cerveau lui hurle de tout arrêter, il lâche un gémissement douloureux, toussant encore du sang. Le plafond se rapproche de quelques centimètres, mais malgré tout, le mage maintient sa magie, deux larmes de sang glissant alors le long de son visage.  
Puis, soudainement, des voix:  
-Dégagez-moi ça !!! Ils vont finir par y rester si on ne les sort pas rapidement !!  
« Inquisitrice… » pensa Dorian en serrant les dents, sentant qu’ils avaient une chance de s’en sortir.  
Un rocher s’écarta soudainement, laissant la lumière et, surtout, l’air entrer dans la cavité. Dès qu’ils purent, les trois membres de la charge sortirent pour libérer Dorian du poids de leur survie et pour lancer:  
-Vite ! C’est lui qui a retenu l’éboulement au dessus de nous ! Il faut l’aider !  
-Dorian ?  
« Bull… » reconnu le mage sans ouvrir les yeux.  
Dès que le guerrier vit son état, il entra dans la grotte, l’attrapa à bras-le-corps et se propulsa avec lui à l’extérieur tandis que Dorian relâchait son pouvoir et que tout s’effondrait.  
-Incroyable !!! fit l’Inquisitrice en voyant les tonnes de roches que le mage avait soutenu par sa seule force mentale.  
-Je crois qu’il s’est évanoui… fit Iron Bull en installant le jeune mage dans ses bras.  
-Il mérite largement un peu de repos, sourit l’Inquisitrice.

Ouvrir les yeux. Ce serait déjà une bonne avancée. Il savait qu’il était vivant, mais il était tellement épuisé que simplement commander à ses paupières semblait être un tour de force. Dorian parvint néanmoins à les entrouvrir pour constater la lumière de l’aube. Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient ? Ses sens revenaient doucement à lui, et il sentit quelque chose posé contre son bras, une main. Une grande main. Le mage tourna la tête et eut un sourire en coin en voyant Iron Bull endormit sur une chaise à côté de lui, la main posée sur le lit en tenant son bras. Dorian essaya alors de parler:  
-… amatus ?  
Une petite voix, s’il en était. Mais cela suffit à réveiller le guerrier qui se tourna directement vers lui et serra son bras en le voyant les yeux ouverts:  
-Hey ! Tu es de retour parmi nous, Kadan !  
-Il semblerait.  
Iron Bull sourit, puis lui dit:  
-Merci… pour avoir sauvé mes gars et… pour être en vie aussi.  
-Tu sais que je n’ai pas l’intention de mourir facilement, non…?  
-C’est vrai !  
Bull lâcha alors le bras du mage pour se pencher sur lui et l’embrasser avec une surprenante tendresse. Puis il brisa le charme, comme à son habitude:  
-J’attendrais quand même que tu sois mieux rétabli avant de compenser la douleur que tu as subie par une bonne dose de plaisir sexuel !  
-Imbécile.  
Mais Dorian avait un sourire en coin. La proposition était malgré tout très tentante. Seulement, le lendemain, il n’eut qu’à peine le temps de vérifier si, après l’habillement, marcher était un exercice faisable suite à son repos, que l’Inquisitrice entra avec fracas dans la chambre:  
-Do !!!  
-Heu...  
-Viens !!!  
Elle le tira par le poignet jusqu’à la Taverne, manquant de le faire trébucher à chaque changement de sol. Dès qu’ils furent entré dans la place, l’Inquisitrice lança:  
-Et le voilà !!! Vous l’avez demandé, je vous l’amène !  
-Pardon ?! fit Dorian, ayant du mal à comprendre.  
Mais dès qu’il vit la Charge lui lever chacun son verre, il comprit. Tous vinrent le féliciter, le remercier et louer ses capacités, l’écorcheuse lui donna même un baiser sur la joue avant d’aller se cacher dans un coin, les bras croisés, rougissant. Dorian fut déjà passablement rassuré de voir que le groupe de son amant l’acceptait à présent pour de bon, mais sa plus belle récompense fut le sourire de ce dernier, qui l’attendait posé de l’autre côté de la pièce. Après avoir répondu à tous les membres de la Charge, Dorian se dirigea vers Iron Bull. Ils se fixèrent un instant, proche à se toucher, puis le guerrier lui attrapa la nuque pour l’embrasser avec fougue. Le mage glissa alors ses bras dans le dos de son amant, et ce geste fut tout de suite suivit par les « holà », ainsi que les sifflements de la Charge et de l’Inquisitrice. Finalement, il suffisait de risquer sa vie pour sauver celle de quelques membres de la Charge pour être complètement accepté de ces derniers. Facile.  
Plus tard, en soirée, Dorian n’eut rien besoin de faire, car Bull s’était employé à l’envoyer oublier toutes les peines passées, grâce au ravissement qu'il provoqua à travers ses sens. À nouveau, le mage fut sonné par le plaisir à tel point qu’il semblait ivre, quémandant attention et câlins à celui qui partageait sa couche, à la grande satisfaction de ce dernier.


	4. Puissance brute et émotions

Des visages masqués en cercle autour de lui, il tente de bouger en vain. Tous ses membres sont entravés et la pièce pue le sang. Les personnes présentent commence à chuchoter des incantations. Hors de question, ils veulent utiliser la magie du sang sur lui ?! Pourquoi ? Il capte certains mots de l'incantation, comme "silence", "vertu" et "obéissance"... il comprend. Le but est de lui faire perdre son libre arbitre et de le transformer en légume vivant, ou en apaisé, comme diraient les chantristes, mais avec la magie interdite. Le meneur s'approche de lui et pose sa main sur son front, un sourire sadique se dessinant dans l'ombre de sa capuche. Non, non, non, je refuse !  
-NON !  
Dorian se réveilla en sursaut, et en criant. Il toucha les draps, il n'était pas attaché et il n'était pas non plus dans une salle froide entouré de mages du sang. Il soupira de soulagement. Puis une voix:  
-Hey... ? Est-ce que ça va, Kadan ?  
-?... Bull...  
Il se souvint alors, il avait passé une superbe soirée pourtant. Pourquoi un tel cauchemars ? Il reprit son souffle et répondit enfin:  
-Je... désolé. J'ai rêvé que...  
Il sourit de l'absurdité de la chose. Il était avec l'Inquisition, et Iron Bull veillait sur lui quasiment constamment. Comment aurait-il pu se faire prendre par des Venatori ou autres mages du sang ? Il termina:  
-C'était stupide, j'ai rêvé que l'on tentait de me soulager de ma personnalité par un rituel de sang.  
-Tu sais bien que je ne laisserais personne te faire une chose pareille, souffla Iron Bull.  
-Je sais, sourit doucement Dorian, c'est pour ça que ce rêve était stupide.  
Le guerrier sourit à son tour et attira le mage contre lui pour l'enlacer. Ce dernier pensa d'abord qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être consolé, mais dès qu'il fut entouré de la chaleur rassurante de son amant, il changea d'avis et pensa alors que c'était plutôt une bonne idée. Après tout, s'il y avait un seul endroit où il pouvait se permettre d'être faible, c'était bien là, entre les bras de celui qui partageait ses nuits. Dorian se serra alors contre lui pour passer une main au bas de ses reins et lui mordiller le pectoral. Iron Bull lui souffla alors:  
-Mmh... ne commence pas dès le matin...  
-Sinon quoi ? demanda le mage, espiègle, en continuant de plus belle, glissant son autre main le long des abdominaux du guerrier.  
Dans un sourire pervers, Bull se mit alors à lui rendre ses caresses pour le chauffer à son tour et ils commencèrent leur joute, afin de tirer à l'autre plus de frissons de plaisir qu'ils n'en laissaient transparaître. Et cela jusqu'à ce que Dorian se rende compte, sans même vraiment comprendre comment c'était arrivé puisque trop occupés à ressentir, que le guerrier se tenait en lui. Devant son air étonné, Iron Bull lui lâcha un sourire et un "oups" qui n'avait en rien le ton de la surprise. Le mage se retint de rire et enlaça la nuque de son amant de ses bras pour un long et passionné baiser. Alors qu'il terminait d'embrasser Bull en passant la pointe de sa langue le long de sa lèvre, ce dernier lui dit :  
-Tu sais que tu me rends dingue... ?  
-Ce serait injuste que ça ne marche que dans un sens, non ? lui répondit Dorian.  
-Tu es parfait, Kadan.  
Le mage eut un sourire en coin, puis remonta ses jambes pour les poser sur les épaules du guerrier et lui répondre ensuite:  
-Et quel dommage cela serait que tu n'en profites pas! Pas vrai..? Amatus...  
Iron Bull déposa quelques baiser le long de la jambe de Dorian, puis glissa ses mains sous ses reins avant de commencer ses puissantes allées et venues, tirant un gémissement grisant à son amant. Celui-ci attrapa d'une main la tête de lit et de l'autre le matelas, savourant chaque mouvement, accordant ses roulements de bassin aux assauts de son partenaire. Poussant sur la souplesse de son mage, le guerrier se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser, puis rester contre son front en fixant son regard de son oeil valide. Il adorait voir augmenter le flou dans les yeux de Dorian alors que son plaisir atteignait des sommets, et pousser le vice jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse même plus les garder ouverts. Il prenait tellement son pied avec le jeune Altus qu'il ne pouvait pas rester dans la même pièce que lui sans avoir envie de lui déchirer les vêtements pour le prendre contre le mur. Heureusement qu'il savait se contrôler. Alors qu'il jouait de ses meilleurs coups de hanche, Bull dut soudainement se retenir en se mordant la lèvre car Dorian commençait à se crisper toujours plus sous la montée de la jouissance. D'ailleurs, le mage lâchait aussi toujours plus d'élan de voix à chacune des poussées de son amant. Ce dernier étouffa alors ses cris d'un baiser sauvage, et, alors qu'il augmentait le rythme toujours plus, Dorian lui lâcha, le souffle court:  
-Donne-moi tout ce que t'as...!  
-Sûr de toi...?  
-Je veux ressentir ça...  
Iron Bull voulut le mettre à nouveau en garde, mais Dorian sentit qu'il allait le faire et l'en empêcha d'un gourmand et profond baiser qui eut raison des appréhensions du guerrier. Ce dernier lui mordilla alors la lèvre avant de relâcher un peu sa conscience et laisser le désir, ainsi que le plaisir prendre le dessus. Le mage fut rapidement prit dans un ouragan intense, perdu entre plaisir et douleur, il avait l'impression que des explosions avaient lieu dans tout son corps. Son cerveau ne recevait plus les informations du temps et de l'espace, Dorian n'était plus que sensations. Il savait qu'il était mordu, parfois griffé, et possédé si fort qu'il cru plusieurs fois perdre conscience. Des décharges électriques lui traversaient la chair, mêlant souffrance et extase dans des vagues puissantes qui lui renversaient l'esprit. Le mot "Katoh" lui effleura les lèvres alors que l'intensité frôlait l'insupportable, mais au même instant, ces même lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Bull, furieuses, avides, mais tellement passionnées. Le mage oublia le mot et préféra s'abandonner. Peu après, Iron Bull envoya ses derniers assauts, et Dorian sentit tous ses sens partir en vrille. Une déferlante sensitive indescriptible s'empara de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans un semi-coma.  
Reprenant ses esprits, Iron Bull craignit soudainement d'être allé vraiment trop loin, mais il n'avait pas entendu de "Katoh", alors il n'avait pas pensé à s'arrêter. Il vérifia alors l'état de son amant, serrant les dents en voyant les marques qu'il lui avait fait. Ecchymoses, traces de morsure, de griffures, tout y était. Mais ce qui l'effraya le plus, ce fut de constater que Dorian, les yeux brouillés de larmes retenues, peinait carrément à respirer.  
-Merde... Dorian...?  
-Je...hhh... ça...  
-Kadan... je suis désolé...  
-Hh... ça va... a... attend...  
Juste quelques secondes pour revenir à lui, c'était ce que demandait Dorian. Bull peinait à savoir comment lui-même se sentait face à ça et le temps que prenait le mage pour se ressaisir semblait une éternité, lui donnant toujours plus l'impression de l'avoir brisé. Heureusement, le mage parvint à récupérer un souffle assez normal pour pouvoir parler, bien que bouger était encore difficilement concevable. Il tourna juste la tête vers son amant et l'inquiétude qu'il vit sur son visage le poussa à le rassurer en premier lieu:  
-Je vais bien... je suis éreinté, mais... je vais bien.  
-Menteur... fit Iron Bull en posant son front contre le sien.  
-Pour les petites blessures, on verra demain... là, je ne ressens pas de douleur, juste de la fatigue... Ca va, je te dis.  
-Tu aurais dû m'arrêter... ça a dû être horrible pour toi...  
-Oh, je ne pourrais pas dire ça. C'était... bien plus intense que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Mais... ce n'était pas horrible. Non, j'ai... je ne sais même pas vraiment comment décrire ça... c'était difficile, mais je crois que ça m'a plu finalement...  
-Tu dis ça pour me rassurer...  
-Non, vraiment... je ne dis pas que je te le redemanderais toutes les semaines, mais... pourquoi pas... de temps en temps...  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.  
Dorian leva son bras pour le laisser retomber contre Bull, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait vraiment plus aucune force, même pour lui donner une petite frappe. Le guerrier lui attrapa la main pour déposer ses lèvres contre le dos de celle-ci. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir blessé, qu'importe ce qu'il disait, il aurait préféré ne jamais lui faire de mal. Comme lisant ses pensées, Dorian lui souffla:  
-Hey... tu ne m'as fait aucun mal... tu as juste répondu à mon désir, alors si quelqu'un est à blâmer, c'est moi. Et je ne me laisserais pas blâmer pour avoir simplement accédé à mes envies.  
Bull eut un petit sourire en l'écoutant, lui et son ton qui se voulait hautain, mais qui s'entendait plus comme celui d'un charmeur un peu imbu de lui-même. Dorian eut également un sourire en coin en le sentant se détendre un peu et il lui dit alors:  
-Maintenant, j'aurais envie d'un baiser.  
Le guerrier le fixa d'abord un instant, puis alla l'embrasser avec une tendresse infinie. Le mage cru fondre contre ses lèvres, cette douceur réveillant beaucoup d'agréables émotions au fond de lui. Mais il ne voulait pas tourner en guimauve et s'accrocha à sa curiosité pour ne pas sortir de mièvreries dès le baiser d'Iron Bull terminé. Dorian lui demanda donc:  
-Mais... de ton côté... est-ce que ça t'a plu ?  
Le guerrier hésita à répondre, il semblait qu'il risquait d'offenser le créateur en répondant à cette question. Mais le mage le poussa à le faire:  
-Et je ne veux pas de mensonge pour, soi-disant, me protéger ! Je sais ce que je veux et je sais prendre soin de moi, alors arrête de t'en faire pour ça, répond-moi juste sincèrement, comme toujours... tu as aimé ?  
Bull soupira, mais finit par lui répondre, sans vraiment oser le regarder en face:  
-Oui... même un peu trop à mon goût.  
-Comment ça ? C'était aussi intense pour toi ?  
-C'était comme... libérer l'instinct... tout n'était plus que ressenti... et oui, c'était intense...  
-Du moment que tu as pu prendre ton pied, ça me va ! sourit malicieusement le mage.  
Bull secoua la tête, puis posa une main contre la joue de son amant en lui demanda:  
-Tu as mal quelque part en particulier ?  
En effet, les douleurs commençaient à se faire sentir. Mais là, plus encore que les écorchures et les bleus, ce furent les muscles de Dorian qui crièrent au massacre en premier.  
-Je crois que je vais avoir de sacrées courbatures demain... fit-il en riant doucement.  
-J'espère qu'il n'y aura que ça, fit Bull, quand même encore inquiet.  
-Tsk, tais-toi ! Tire-moi contre toi, plutôt, je n'ai pas la force de m'y pousser.  
Iron Bull sourit finalement, prenant toutes les précautions que lui permettaient sa taille et sa masse musculaire afin de caler délicatement Dorian contre lui pour dormir.  
-C'est mieux ! sourit le mage en se blottissant contre lui.  
Le guerrier se mit alors à câliner son amant en effleurant sa peau de tendres caresses. L'onomatopée d'aise que lâcha Dorian le fit sourire, et il lui souffla après un baiser:  
-Je t'aime, Kadan...  
Ses yeux se fermant sous une nouvelle avalanche de fatigue et grâce à l'agrément des touchés de son amant, Dorian lui répondit:  
-Moi aussi, Amatus...

Le lendemain, Iron Bull grimaçait en voyant Dorian peiner pour chacun de ses mouvements. Il n'arrivait qu'à peine à s'assoir seul sur le bord du lit.  
-Tu es sûr que ça va, Kadan ?  
-Oui, oui, j'ai juste l'impression d'être coincé dans un corps qui ne me répond plus, mais je vais bien.  
-Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle "aller bien" !  
-J'ai juste besoin de repos, je vais prendre un bain et je me remettrais directement au lit.  
Ce disant, il voulut se lever pour lui prouver qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, seulement, ses jambes lâchèrent quasiment directement. Les muscles étaient encore trop endoloris pour supporter son poids et le mage remarqua également que son coccyx avait dégusté plus qu'il ne l'avait prédit lorsqu'il s'étala sur le sol. Bull bondit presque vers lui :  
-Dorian ?!  
-ça va ! Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai juste sous-estimé mon niveau de fatigue musculaire !  
-... Tu ne vas pas bouger de ce lit.  
-Pardon ?  
-Je t'apporterais ce dont tu auras besoin, mais tu ne bougeras pas d'ici !  
Il ordonna cela en le prenant dans ses bras pour le remettre sous les draps. Dorian fit la moue et protesta:  
-Je veux prendre ce bain !  
-Eh bien c'est le bain qui viendra à toi ! répliqua Bull.  
-Hein ?  
-Patiente avec ça, le temps que je revienne !  
Il lui jeta un livre d'aventure qui devait être l'un des rares romans qui lui avait plu, puis s'en alla pour chercher une bassine et de l'eau chaude. Dorian se laissa aller contre le coussin, sachant qu'il avait raison. Il lui faudrait bien une journée pour récupérer. Il regarda son bras et vit, au niveau de son épaule, une marque encore visible des dents d'Iron Bull. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il sourit en le remarquant et pu constater également que chacun des bleus qu'il voyait n'étaient que les empreintes des doigts du guerrier lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas griffé. Puis il se rappela la déflagration incroyable de sensations qu'il avait ressenti avant de perdre à moitié conscience et sourit en pensant:  
"On remettra ça... clairement pas tout de suite, mais... ... oui... on le refera."

Lorsqu’Iron Bull ramena la baignoire, Dorian le força à prendre le bain avec lui et fut soulagé de ne pas avoir à passer la journée dans sa transpiration de la nuit. Finalement, il lut le livre d’aventure d’un oeil amusé, puis profita que son amant lui apportait à manger pour se faire cajoler au passage. Il lui souffla en fin de journée:  
-Tu ne devrais pas être autant aux petits soins avec moi, je vais prendre l'habitude !  
-Haha, je sais, mais il fallait que prenne mes responsabilités !  
-Oh, rassure-toi, tu ne parviendras jamais à venir à bout du soin que je me porte à moi-même ! Regarde, je n'ai déjà presque plus une seule marque !  
-C'est vrai. Ta peau se régénère rapidement.  
Dorian lui fit un clin d'oeil:  
-Hors de question que je devienne moins beau !  
Iron Bull rit et l'embrassa avec fougue :  
-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais parfait ?  
-Chaque jour au moins une fois, Amatus... sourit tendrement le mage avant de l'embrasser à son tour.  
Et les deux amants s'endormirent pour une fois avec de simples câlins, sans finir l'un dans l'autre afin de ménager encore un peu Dorian. Cependant, durant la nuit, Iron Bull se crispa soudainement, ouvrant brusquement les yeux, expirant en plusieurs fois. Le mage à ses côtés s'était réveillé dès qu'il avait sentit la tension des muscles de son amant, trop brusque pour être normale. Il se suréleva et posa sa main sur son bras. Le guerrier tourna la tête vers lui et soupira de soulagement, l'enlaçant avec force :  
-... j'ai cru que... ... pff... cauchemars...  
-Hey... raconte-moi... souffla Dorian.  
-Je... combattais des créatures de toutes sortes... puis j'ai abattu un démon particulièrement fort... jusqu'à ce que le réel démon se montre... il m'avait brouillé l'esprit et celui que j'avais abattu... c'était toi...  
-Bull... ne t'en fais pas. En tant que mage, si cela devait arriver, je saurais te rendre le contrôle de ton esprit.  
-... vraiment... ?  
-Tu me fais confiance, non ?  
-Oui.  
Dorian sourit et se détacha de son étreinte pour poser ses mains sur ses tempes en lui disant :  
-Je vais te montrer, détend-toi.  
Bull fixa un instant le mage, puis se rassura en le voyant lui sourire tendrement. Il ferma les yeux, étouffant sa méfiance de Ben-Assrath et laissant plutôt ses émotions dicter sa confiance. Dorian se concentra et fit glisser sa magie dans l'esprit du guerrier, lui insufflant des idées plus légères, le rassurant avec douceur et lui éclaircissant les pensées sans chercher à les influencer. Lorsqu'il écarta ses mains, Bull ouvrit les yeux doucement.  
-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda le mage.  
-Ca va... mieux ...  
-J'ai essayé d'alléger ton esprit en dissipant les pensées négatives provoquée par le cauchemars...  
-Et si tu arrives à faire ça...  
-Je peux aussi dissiper l'emprise d'un démon sur ton esprit.  
Le guerrier eut un sourire :  
-L'Inquisitrice a raison lorsqu'elle dit que nous sommes complémentaires, finalement.  
-On peut même dire qu'on se complète carrément !  
-Ouais, on s'emboîte bien aussi !  
Dorian eut un petit rire :  
-Si tu me laisses dormir encore un peu ce matin, peut-être que ce soir on pourra revérifier cette théorie !  
Iron Bull l'embrassa alors avec passion en le poussant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau la tête dans l'oreiller, puis il l'enlaça pour le faire grimper sur lui. Dorian glissa alors son front dans le creux cou du guerrier et s'installa confortablement pour terminer sa nuit, l'un des bras puissants de son amant l'entourant avec chaleur.


	5. Une réception compliquée

L'Inquisition, suite à une grande victoire dans un combat contre une secte particulièrement vicieuse et dangereuse, organisa une grande réception où les personnalités de chaque région ayant participé à cette victoire étaient invitées. Cela impliquait des nains, des elfes, des humains, des mages, des templiers, un peu de tout, en fait. L'organisation de Josephine semblait parfaite, les gens entraient à Fort Céleste sur invitation et tout était déjà en place concernant les boissons et les petits-fours. Lelianna veillait au grain dans l'ombre, et les amis de l'Inquisitrices étaient déjà en train de profiter du buffet, sauf certains, encore en train de se préparer, tels que Vivienne, Cassandra et Dorian. Sera s'était jointe à la Charge et à Iron Bull pour entammer les fûts d'alcool, tandis que BlackWall discutait avec Varric et Cole. Mais soudainement, Lelianna rejoint rapidement l'Inquisitrice pour lui signaler :  
-Dorian n'est pas encore sorti de sa chambre ?  
-Non, pas encore, pourquoi ?  
-Il vaudrait mieux qu'il soit mis au courant avant d'entrer dans la salle de réception... mais ses parents sont présents.  
-Pardon ?! Je ne les avais pas invités !!  
-Ils ont réussi à se procurer une invitation en tout cas.  
-Rha... j'y vais !!  
L'Inquisitrice courut jusqu'à la nouvelle chambre attribuée à Dorian et Iron Bull – plus grande et surtout, avec deux armoires, une bibliothèque, un bureau et un miroir – le mage sortait justement pour rejoindre les autres à la réception. L'Inquisitrice le l'attrapa au vol :  
-Do' !!  
-Inquisitrice ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Mauvaise nouvelle !  
-Pour moi ?  
-Particulièrement, oui !  
Dorian soupira :  
-Très bien, explique-moi ce à quoi je dois m'attendre en entrant là-dedans.  
-Ta famille.  
-Pardon ??  
-Ils n'étaient pas invités, mais ils sont parvenus, je ne sais comment, à obtenir une invitation officielle.  
-Merde... ma mère aussi ?  
-Tes deux parents...  
-Je dois cauchemarder...  
-Prépare-toi en tout cas, si tu ne veux pas venir, je peux aussi le comprendre.  
-Nan, nan, je vais venir. En fait, je préfère même venir avec toi.  
-Avec plaisir ! Tu me donnes ton bras ? Sourit l'Inquisitrice de manière espiègle.  
-Très bonne idée ! Sourit à son tour Dorian dans une réverence et en lui tendant ensuite son bras qu'elle prit avec fougue.  
-Viens avec moi, beau gosse !

Dans la salle, Josephine fit de son mieux pour garder son calme face aux deux Tevintars, tout en cherchant à comprendre comment ils avaient pu se faire inviter. Bull remarqua ce fait étrange et observa un peu de loin, il comprit soudainement qui ils étaient en lisant sur les lèvres des trois.  
« Oh merde... » se dit-il en pensant à Dorian qui n'était pas encore présent.  
Mais en voyant que l'Inquisitrice était absente, il se douta qu'elle était allé le prévenir. Il fut un peu soulagé, mais pas plus tranquille. Il savait que si leur relation était affichée devant eux, cela risquait d'être très compliqué ensuite pour Dorian. Il décida alors de ne rien faire de tendancieux lorsqu'il était à ses côtés pour une fois.  
Joséphine se tourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et sourit:  
-Voici l'Inquisitrice, si vous vouliez la rencontrer, et elle arrive au bras de votre fils, si je ne m'abuse.  
Si Pavus Halward et sa femme avaient des années d'entraînement à ne pas paraître surpris lorsque c'était le cas, cela leur servi à ce moment. Dorian les remarqua, mais ne leur accorda pas un regard, dirigeant sa meilleure amie en direction de son commandant qui l'attendait avec un sourire.  
Une fois cela fait, il lança un regard mauvais à ses parents, se déplaçant tout de même dans leur direction. Il leur lança sans même un bonjour:  
-Je croyais que la fête était réservée à ceux ayant contribué à la victoire de l'Inquisition ?!  
-Dorian, soupira sa mère, tu ne nous laisses pas le choix ! Nous ne savions même pas si tu étais encore en vie après tous ces combats !  
-Eh bien voilà. Je suis vivant. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage, au revoir !  
-Dorian, s'il te plaît... Lui lança son père.  
-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Demanda l'Altus.  
La mère reprit la parole:  
-Il faut que tu reviennes à Tevinter ! Tu n'es pas fait pour courir la campagne et te battre comme un sauvage !  
-La campagne à quelque chose de vivifiant, je trouve. Et puis, rassurez-vous, mère, je me bats toujours avec style.  
-Sérieusement, tenta Halward, tu n'avais pas prévu de revenir ? Même si c'était pour tenter de renverser le magisterium...  
Dorian rit:  
-Ce projet est toujours en cours de préparation, Père ! Mais pour l'instant, je profite de ce que j'ai ici !  
-Ah oui, et qu'est-ce donc ? Siffla sa mère.  
-Des causes à défendre et des amis.  
Madame Pavus s'agaça, lui attrapant le visage entre ses mains:  
-Tu nous ment, c'est sûr ! Je suis certaine que tu dois être maltraité par la plupart ! Et il me semble que tu as maigris ! Reviens a Tevinter, même s'il faut te trouver un garçon, on te trouvera un bon parti !  
Dorian se dégagea des mains de sa génitrice en les lui écartant par les poignets:  
-Mère ! Je vais bien ! Je continue de prendre soin de moi et si je ne me sentais pas bien ici, je ne resterais pas ! De plus, qui vous dit que je n'ai pas également trouvé un parti ici-même ?!  
Iron Bull, caché derrière son verre failli s'étouffer en lisant sur les lèvres de Dorian. Le mot "parti" semblait vraiment incompatible avec lui.  
Mme Pavus resta la bouche ouverte, puis tenta :  
-Ça ne pourrait pas être l'Inquisitrice ?  
-Elle est déjà prise et je ne suis toujours pas hétéro, mère. Mais bien essayé !  
-Qui donc alors ?!  
-Il n'a même pas confirmé qu'il avait quelqu'un, arrête de te faire des films... Soupira Halward.  
-C'est toi qui ne comprend rien aux sous-entendus !  
-Amusez-vous à réfléchir si cela vous sied, fit Dorian, mais pour ma part, je vous laisse, j'ai l'intention de profiter de la fête un minimum malgré votre présence !  
Au même instant, l'inquisitrice vint poser son bras autour des épaules de Dorian:  
-Bonsoir à vous ! Vous devez être les parents de mon mage préféré !  
Dorian sourit alors et présenta l'Inquisitrice a ses parents qui la saluèrent respectueusement. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas aimé que le couple tevintide mette son meilleur ami mal à l'aise, elle enchaîna:  
-Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir invité d'ailleurs ! Enfin bref, intrus ou non, maintenant que vous êtes là, profitez, mais interdiction de troubler le bon déroulement de la fête !  
Les deux parents restèrent bouche-bée devant l'extravagance de la cheffe de l'Inquisition. D'autant plus qu'elle déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Dorian avant de l'emmener en le tirant par le bras jusqu'à Varric où ils se mirent à boire et à discuter. Ne sachant trop quoi faire de plus pour l'instant, les Pavus allèrent se sustenter près des buffets en attendant une nouvelle occasion de parler a leur fils. Cependant, ils durent constater qu'en effet, Dorian était ami avec la plupart des membres importants de l'Inquisition. Varric lui avait donné le nom de "Sparkle", l'étincelant, ce qui, venant de sa part, était plutôt un compliment. Puis, alors que le mage s'éloignait du bar pour se rapprocher de la nourriture, il fut interpellé par Sera qui lui envoya une vanne bien sentie. Dorian leva un sourcil et eut un sourire en coin qui rappela à la jeune elfe qu'il avait découvert qu'elle pouvait être chatouilleuse; alors, avec sa magie, il bougea les doigts pour la faire rire à s'en plier en deux. Elle cria qu'il trichait et il relâcha son emprise en lui lançant qu'il était hors de question qu'il se retrouve à nouveau à jouter contre elle dans la boue. Elle éclata de rire à ce souvenir et s'en alla embêter l'Inquisitrice qui l'attendait avec un sourire carnassier, prête à lui rendre chacune de ses farces. En passant vers Cassandra, Blackwall et Cullen, les trois l'arrêtèrent pour lui demander comment il allait, étant donné la présence de ses géniteurs. Il sourit à leur sollicitude, puis les rassura en les remerciant. Par la suite, Vivienne lui offrit un verre et ils échangèrent les ragots sur les invités de la manière la plus snob dont ils étaient capables - et, créateur, ce que leur niveau est élevé ! - prouvant à nouveau que, lorsqu'ils ne s'affrontaient pas pour déterminer qui des deux pouvait être le plus hautain, ils pouvaient démonter une communauté entière rien que par des mots. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna à nouveau, ce fut pour croiser Josephine qu'il rassura de son mieux alors qu'elle s'excusait un millier de fois pour le problème des invitations ayant atterrit chez ses parents. Il dut également persuader Cole que ce n'était pas la peine d'aller "aider" ses geniteurs, puis il retourna au bar où vint également s'accouder l'Inquisitrice.  
-Tes parents sont complètement abasourdi des relations que tu entretiens avec nous tous ! annonça la jeune femme au mage.  
-Et ils ne connaissent pas encore celle que j'entretiens avec Bull, reprit-il.  
-D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas encore allé le voir avec la charge.  
-Je crève d'envie d'aller l'embrasser en face de mes parents, mais je sais à quel point c'est une mauvaise idée.  
-Tu n'as qu'à te tourner dans sa direction en disant ça ! Il lit sur les lèvres de tout le monde avec son entraînement de Ben-Assrath !  
Dorian se tourna et croisa effectivement le regard de Iron Bull à l'opposé de la pièce. Il sourit, puis articula discrètement et sans un son:  
"J'ai envie de toi."  
Le sourire s'élargissant du guerrier lui prouva qu'il avait bien compris. L'inquisitrice reprit soudainement :  
-Si tu ne vas pas au moins un peu vers eux, c'est là que ça paraîtra louche ! Ta mère est à l'affût du moindre indice !  
Dorian roula des yeux, puis rit doucement en proposant:  
-Je devrais peut-être semer des fausses pistes !  
-Si tu penses a mon Cullen, je refuse ! Déclara la jeune femme dans un sourire.  
-Rah, tant pis !  
Puis il releva les yeux pour constater la moue contrariée d'Iron Bull qui avait suivit la conversation de loin. Dorian, amusé, leva un sourcil dans un sourire en coin, le rassurant ainsi sur la plaisanterie. Puis, toujours aussi impulsivement, l'Inquisitrice fonça vers la Charge du Taureau, volant la pinte de Krem pour la lui finir.  
-Hey ! S'exclama le jeune transgenre, Inquisitrice ?!  
Elle éclata de rire et rempli à nouveau la chope :  
-Qui pense avoir une meilleure descente ?!  
-Moi évidemment ! Lança Dorian qui l'avait finalement suivie.  
-Bande de petits joueurs ! Renchérit Iron Bull, Je vais vous pulvériser !  
-Tu es hors catégorie, Bull ! Rit l'Inquisitrice.  
-Tous une chope remplie à la main ! Envoya Krem ayant récupéré un nouveau verre.  
Toute la Charge se prit au jeu et ils descendirent leur pinte cul-sec. Le couple Pavus regarda alors, plutôt horrifié, leur fils descendre son verre plus rapidement encore que les membres de la Charge. Bien entendu, Iron Bull fut le premier à terminer, suivi par l'Inquisitrice et Dorian qui frappèrent leur chope en même temps sur la table, puis ce fut Krem et Rocky, et enfin les autres. Tous félicitèrent le mage et la jeune femme pour être aussi proche de leur patron. Ce dernier rit avec l'Inquisitrice et tous se mirent à discuter, boire encore et se vanner les uns, les autres.  
Ce ne fut que quelques temps plus tard que Halward et sa femme parvinrent à voir Dorian à nouveau. Sa mère semblait déconfite, et son père lança:  
-Il semble en effet que tu aies fait ta place ici.  
-C'est exact, confirma l'Altus, et je refuse que vous veniez gâcher ça !  
-Ce n'était pas... Commença le père avant de s'arrêter et de soupirer, Très bien, nous allons nous en aller.  
-Non ! S'exclama la mère, sortant soudainement de sa torpeur, Nous ne savons toujours pas qui est avec notre fils.  
-Mère, fit Dorian, vous savez très bien que cela ne vous regarde pas.  
-Bien sûr que si !!! Je veux connaître celui qui ose poser les mains sur mon fils !  
Halward grimaça et, cette fois-ci, prit plutôt le parti de son fils:  
-Pour ma part, si cette personne existe, je ne veux pas le savoir...  
-Merci bien, lança Dorian, bien content que son père, au moins, ne s'intéresse pas aux détails de sa vie sexuelle.  
-Mais... Chouina Mme Pavus, Et si...  
-Mère ! L'arrêta directement Dorian, Arrêtez ça. Je n'ai plus 5ans, quoiqu'il se passe ici, je l'ai accepté et j'en suis heureux ! Ce sont mes choix.  
-Alors... ... Passe au moins nous voir de temps en temps...  
-Ecris-nous, ce sera déjà quelque chose... Ajouta Halward.  
Dorian soupira:  
-Très bien. Je verrais ce que je peux faire pour vous donner des nouvelles de temps en temps.  
Il lui sembla presque que sa mère avait sourit et son père hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers son épouse:  
-Rentrons.  
-Oui...  
Elle jeta un dernier regard triste vers son fils, puis les deux s'éloignèrent.  
Alors que Dorian les regardaient partir depuis la fenêtre du château, Iron Bull le rejoignit en posant directement une main au bas de ses reins. Dorian eut un sourire en coin en reconnaissant sa présence, puis se tourna vers lui:  
-Désolé pour ça.  
-Pas la peine, je comprends. J'avais juste très envie de te pousser contre un mur pour te rouler une galoche comme jamais ! rit le guerrier.  
-Kaffas, ça aurait déclenché une guerre, mais qu'est-ce que ça aurait été bon de voir leur tête !  
-Trop tard pour la guerre! rit à nouveau Bull.  
-Mais pas pour le baiser, fit Dorian dans un sourire en coin.  
Le qunari sourit à son tour et lui attrapa alors les hanches en souriant, avant de l'attirer contre lui pour l'embrasser profondément, passionnément et surtout, vicieusement ; exactement comme il aurait adoré le faire devant les parents de son amant. Ne pouvant s'empêcher d'aimer cette manière qu'avait Bull de le faire se sentir comme l'unique centre de son intérêt, il lui en redemanda en lui effleurant les lèvres des siennes, puis d'un mordillement qui relança directement Bull pour un nouveau baiser.  
Dans un élan de mélancolie, Mme Pavus tourna une dernière fois la tête vers le château et faillit défaillir en voyant à travers la fenêtre l'ombre du qunari penché sur son fils et surtout, en comprenant parfaitement qu'ils étaient trop collés l'un à l'autre pour que ce soit juste amical. Halward, lui, ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais elle ne put rien articuler après un choc pareil. Le magister la ramena donc comme il put jusqu'à Tevinter. Quelques jours plus tard, Dorian surprit Iron Bull en train de lire une lettre et s'approcha de lui en le voyant sourire en coin, visiblement amusé.  
-Bonne nouvelle ? Demanda le mage.  
-Absolument pas, rit le guerrier.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Tu me crois si je te dis que ce sont des menaces de la part de ta mère ?  
-HEEEEIN ?!  
Dorian lui prit la lettre des mains et la lu rapidement. En effet, sa mère avait écrit cette lettre pour prévenir le qunari de sa colère s'il faisait le moindre mal à son fils. Le mage passa une main sur son visage, dépité.  
-Bon, elle l'aura su ou deviné durant la soirée. Mais, Vishante Kaffas, de quoi je me mêle !?  
-En tout cas, je ne la rassure pas ! Sourit Bull.  
-Elle me voyait clairement avec un parti différent ! Déjà qu'elle espérait encore me voir avec une femme.  
-Et là, en plus d'être un homme, je suis un qunari !  
-Si je ne l'ai pas déçue, elle aura dans tous les cas du mal à s'en remettre.  
-Mais, tu penses qu'elle en parlera à ton père ?  
-Sûrement dès qu'elle se sera remise du choc, soupira Dorian, encore faudra-t-il qu'il la croit.  
-Désolé ! Je n'ai pourtant rien sous-entendu durant la soirée !  
-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ils l'auraient de toute manière su un jour ou l'autre. On verra bien ce qu'il finira par se passer.

Étonnamment, le mage était confiant. Il était au clair avec ses émotions, avec ses sentiments. Il connaissait ce qui comptait à présent pour lui, et il ne comptait pas abandonner ça. Du moins, il ne comptait pas faire croire le contraire à ses parents. Il avait fait ses propres choix, et il en était heureux. Personne ne lui enlèvera ça.


	6. Retour à Tevinter - Partie 1

C'était la quatrième lettre que Dorian recevait de Tevinter. Deux de son père, une d'un ancien camarade du cercle académique où il avait fait son apprentissage, et une, pour le moins inattendue, de Rilienus. Et toutes étaient de mauvais augure, exprimant à chaque fois des suspicions sur une corruption massive au Magisterium. Alors qu'il affrontait plusieurs refus durant sa tentative de mise en place de nouvelles constitutions de loi, l'Archonte se retrouva face à une majorité de votes contre lui parmi les magisters. Il maintint cependant un nouveau vote, puis un nouveau, et au fur et à mesure, ses opposants commençaient à changer d'avis, et parfois de manière très inattendue. Dorian grinça des dents, tout cela puait la manipulation d'esprit et donc, par défaut, la magie du sang.  
Il ne pouvait plus faire l'autruche et se cacher à Fort Céleste. Il devait retourner dans son pays, tenter quelque chose, empêcher que Tevinter ne devienne la nouvelle cible de l'Inquisition à cause d'un fou ayant corrompu tout le monde en écrasant leurs pensées. Il réfléchit alors à quitter ses amis de Fort Céleste pour partir rejoindre sa patrie et y mettre autant d'ordre qu'il le pourrait en s'inspirant de sa meilleure amie, l'Inquisitrice, et de la volonté sans faille de cette dernière. Il avait tout d'abord une terrible envie de quasiment renverser le Magisterium, puis il pensa à Iron Bull. Voilà bien quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas envie de quitter. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait retourner chez lui, et sans doute que cela se passerait mieux si le Qunari ne le suivait pas là-bas. Il serait plus libre de manœuvrer dans la société de Tevinter à sa guise et sans se faire repérer trop rapidement. De plus, cela ne serait pas simple non plus pour Iron Bull lui-même de se retrouver à Tevinter, et cela, même en étant un Tal-Vashoff. Seulement, connaissant les manipulations politiques, sociales et sentimentales qui se jouaient en haute société à Tevinter, Dorian savait très bien qu’il lui faudrait parfois se mouiller plus qu’il n’en avait l’envie afin d’obtenir ce qu’il voulait et retourner la mentalité du Magisterium. Le jeune mage soupira. Il savait bien ce qu’il devait faire, mais il n’en avait aucune envie et il ne savait même pas comment il pourrait venir sur ce sujet avec son amant. Afin de se donner déjà du courage, il alla en parler avec l’Inquisitrice:  
-Je comprend que tu veuilles retourner là-bas… ça m’embête de te voir partir, par contre, tu vas me manquer.  
-Bien entendu. Et tu vas me manquer également. Mais vu la situation, je crains que cela ne devienne impossible à retourner si personne ne réagit.  
-Je suis avec toi, ne t’en fais pas. Si tu as besoin du moindre soutien, n’hésite pas à m’écrire ou à m’avertir de n’importe quelle manière que cela soit.  
-Promis. Merci.  
Elle l’enlaça fortement, puis le laissa s’en aller en direction de Iron Bull. Dorian n’entra pas dans la taverne, il resta sur le pas de la porte, hésitant. Mais le guerrier le remarqua et fronça les sourcils, comprenant rapidement que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il abandonna alors son verre pour le rejoindre:  
-Hey… quelque chose ne va pas, Kadan ?  
-J’aurais besoin de te parler… c’est au sujet des lettres que j’ai reçues dernièrement…  
-Ah… j’avais déjà remarqué qu’elles semblaient te préoccuper.  
-Je suis désolé de ne pas t’en avoir parlé plus tôt, mais…  
-Tu es prêt à m’en parler maintenant ?  
Dorian leva un sourcil, puis eut un sourire en coin. Bull avait juste attendu patiemment qu’il puisse trouver la force de lui en parler. Jamais personne n’avait eu envers lui ne serait-ce qu’un centième de l’égard que possédait son amant envers lui. Mais ça ne rendait les choses que plus difficiles.  
-Oui… il le faut. Allons dans un endroit plus calme, tu veux ?  
Bull hocha la tête et le suivit plus loin, sur les remparts où ils seraient au calme. Dorian prit une grande inspiration et commença:  
-Ce sont des lettres de Tevinter…  
-Ton père ?  
-Entre autres… Il semblerait que ce soit de pire en pire au Magisterium… et donc, à Tevinter.  
-C’est aussi mauvais que ça ?  
-Oui… pour que mon père me contacte deux fois, c’est déjà qu’il sait qu’il y a des choses là-bas qui sont hors de contrôle. Et il est trop impliqué en tant que Magister pour enquêter concrètement.  
-Je vois…  
-Il faut que j’y retourne… le plus tôt possible.  
-Je viens avec toi.  
Le mage sentit son coeur se serrer. Il savait que Bull lui dirait ça, mais il avait espéré que ce n’aurait pas été le cas et qu’il n’aurait pas eu besoin de refuser.  
-Bull… Amatus… non… je… il vaut mieux que tu ne m’accompagnes pas.  
-On peut trouver quelque chose !  
-Oh, je sais que tu rêverais de devenir mon esclave personnel, mais…  
Bull eut un petit rire moqueur qui tira un sourire en coin à Dorian.  
-Je suis désolé… premièrement, c’est quelque chose que je dois faire par moi-même, et deuxièmement, être ensemble là-bas, ce ne serait pas productif…  
-Alors quoi ? Tu t’en vas pour combien de temps ?  
-C’est bien le problème… je n’en sais rien… peut-être quelques mois… peut-être quelques années… peut-être même que je ne pourrais jamais plus quitter le pays…  
-Attends une seconde !  
-Laisse-moi finir !  
-…  
-Je ne t’en parle pas de gaité de coeur, crois-moi… mais… je ne sais pas ce qu’il va se passer une fois que je serais là-bas… et je ne veux pas… que notre liaison interfère dans mes projets pour Tevinter.  
-C’est à dire… ?  
-… je pense que… qu’il vaut mieux…  
C’était si difficile de le dire. Il n’avait tellement pas envie que ça se passe ainsi. Il aurait voulu continuer à combattre avec Bull et l’Inquisitrice, se faire embêter par la Charge et par Sera, boire du bon vin avec Vivienne, s’entraîner avec Cassandra, jouer aux échecs avec le commandant et à la Grâce perfide avec Varric. Toutes ses petites choses qu’il adorait tant à Fort Céleste. Et tout comme la première fois qu’il s’était laissé allé dans les bras du Iron Bull, il aurait rêvé passer sa vie dans son lit. Mais les enjeux étaient trop importants à Tevinter et il ne pouvait pas laisser sa patrie ainsi. Cela surpassait toutes ses propres égoïstes envies. Il ferma les yeux fortement avant de terminer sa phrase:  
-Il vaut mieux qu’on se sépare pour mon départ.  
Bull eut un moment de silence qui ficha des pointes douloureuses dans la poitrine du mage. Puis il lui demanda:  
-Alors c’est terminé ?  
Pourquoi rendait-il les choses aussi difficiles ? Jusqu’à présent, Bull avait toujours tout fait pour offrir de la facilité à Dorian, mais pas cette fois-ci apparemment.  
-… c’est… ce qu’il faut… articula difficilement l’Altus.  
Comme Bull n’en ajoutait pas, le mage se sentit obligé de continuer, peut-être plus pour se convaincre lui-même:  
-Je ne sais pas ce que je serais amené à faire là-bas, et je ne sais pas non plus combien de temps je devrais rester. Et s’il devait m’arriver quelque chose ou que je sois obligé de prendre certaines dispositions désagréables, je préfère que nous en restions là maintenant. Ainsi, ni toi, ni moi n’en serions affectés outre mesure.  
Bull avait envie de lui lancer: « À part maintenant », mais il lui avait déjà rendu les choses trop dures. Il ne put cependant retenir un soupire dépité. Dorian sentit une fissure s’insinuer dans son esprit et il ne put retenir:  
-Je… je suis désolé…  
-Tu fais ce que tu penses être le mieux…  
-… Bull…  
-Très bien. Si c’est ce qu’il faut pour que tu partes l’esprit tranquille, c’est ce qui est fait.  
Et Iron Bull tourna les talons pour s’en aller. Dorian resta sur sa fin. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait espéré ? Une dernière nuit avant son départ ? Un baiser ? Impossible. Il savait qu’il l’avait blessé, ou, tout du moins, déçu assez pour qu’il s’en aille sans autre cérémonie. Mais ça lui laissait un arrière goût amère et terriblement douloureux. Il jura en tevene et s’en alla dans l’autre direction.  
Impossible de dormir pour aucun des deux. Dorian prépara alors ses affaires pour partir le plus vite possible. Rester plus longtemps ne ferait que lui rappeler qu’il n’a plus la possibilité d’aller vers son… ex ? Le mage serra les dents et les poings en regardant son sac de voyage rempli. Allez. Ce n’est qu’un mauvais moment à passer, puis ça ira. Il aurait bien d’autres choses à penser une fois rentré à Tevinter. Il serait assez occupé pour ne plus penser à lui… à ses mains sur sa peau, ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses doigts caressants, sa langue le long de son… Dorian secoua la tête. S’il commençait à y penser maintenant, il ne partirait jamais et abandonnerait tout directement.  
Iron Bull comprenait, il savait pourquoi le mage avait pris cette décision, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas, ça ne lui allait pas. Il n’avait pas envie de tirer un trait sur Dorian. Il regrettait de lui avoir tourné le dos comme ça, mais il avait été tellement frustré sur l’instant qu’il avait préféré ne pas détruire une partie du mur de Fort Céleste et juste s’éloigner. Demain, il faudrait réussir à laisser partir le mage et ça n’allait pas être une partie de plaisir.  
Alors que Dorian faisait ses adieux à tous ses amis, Iron Bull resta en retrait. Le mage le vit du coin de l’oeil en partant, et ne sut s’il lui était gré de ne pas avoir rendu l’adieu plus compliqué qu’il ne l’était déjà, ou s’il était frustré de ne pas avoir pu lui dire à quel point ce n’était pas par plaisir qu’il partait ainsi. Dans tous les cas, c’était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Il fallait qu’il se rende à Tevinter le plus rapidement possible pour voir de ses yeux et comprendre ce qu’il se passait là-bas, reconnaître ceux qu’il pouvait considérer comme les « bons » et ceux dont il fallait à tout prix se méfier, voir éliminer. L’Inquisitrice vit que Bull s’en allait dans l’autre sens sans même avoir parlé à Dorian et fronça les sourcils, se dirigeant vers lui.  
-Hey ? … il y a un soucis avec le départ de Dorian.  
-Non, je sais pourquoi il s’en va.  
-Alors quoi ?  
-On s’est séparé avant qu’il ne s’en aille.  
-Hein? mais…  
-C’était son choix.  
-Et tu as accepté ça ?  
-… oui, mais non.  
La jeune femme eut un petit soupir:  
-Un choix compréhensible, mais frustrant, c’est ça ?  
-Oui, je crois que ça ne résume pas si mal.  
-Je suis désolée. Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…  
-Merci. ça ira.  
En disant ces mots, il sentait au fond que ça n’irait pas si facilement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Iron Bull se sentait démuni. Vide. Triste ? Peut-être bien aussi. Difficile d’accepter cette émotion-ci. Il enleva sa moitié de dent de dragon et la serra dans sa main. Non. Il la garderait, qu’importe.  
Durant son voyage, Dorian se surprit à ouvrir plusieurs fois l’écrin qui contenait sa propre partie de dents de dragon. Il n’arrivait pas à ne pas penser à lui. Et il regrettait de ne pas l’avoir à ses côtés au moins encore pour le voyage. Mais il n’aurait pas pu lui demander ça. Pas après leur discussion. Dorian s’installa plus confortablement dans sa calèche et ferma les yeux, laissant ses douloureuses émotions faire leur travail en silence.


	7. Retour à Tevinter - Partie 2

Arrivé à Tevinter, il savait qu’il ne ressemblait à rien après le voyage et les nuits d’insomnie passées à avoir trop froid, à se sentir seul et à subir ses propres élans sentimentaux. Il se rendit alors dans la première auberge qu’il croisa pour faire en sorte de retrouver une apparence correct à son goût. Il ouvrit son écrin et soupira. Il ne pouvait pas porter la dent de dragon ici, bien qu’il en mourrait d’envie. Et puis, n’était-ce pas lui qui avait rompu finalement ? Il la glissa dans sa besace, bien protégée dans son écrin et sortit de l’Auberge, méconnaissable comparé à son arrivée. Son style à nouveau impeccable, il pouvait à présent retrouver la noblesse tevintide et enquêter à sa guise. Il retrouva plusieurs connaissances, dont la plupart ne lui inspira pas confiance du tout.

Il virevolta entre les bals, les dîners mondains et les réceptions pompeuses afin de repérer un peu le terrain, puis il se dirigea vers son ancienne étude, ou plutôt, l’ancienne étude d’Alexius. Alors qu’il fouinait dans les correspondances de son ancien mentor afin d’avoir des réponses sur certains magisters, une voix connue se fit entendre:

-Il me semblait avoir entendu des rumeurs sur ton retour… je pensais bien te trouver là.

-… père.

-Bienvenue chez toi.

Dorian se tourna pour le voir et son géniteur semblait se retenir de sourire. Il continua:

-Tu as reçu mes lettres, je suppose.

-Oui… et même d’autres…

-Etant donné que tu ne t’es pas fait voir depuis quelques temps, peut-être parviendras-tu à obtenir des informations plus facilement que moi ou d’autres déjà surveillés par l’Archonte.

-Je vais devoir me faire discret, ce n’est pas dans mes habitudes.

-Il me semble que tu sais t’adapter en toute circonstance.

Dorian eut un sourire en coin en repensant à son échappée dans le sud, dans des conditions bien moins agréables que tout ce qu’il avait pu vivre jusqu’alors dans sa prison dorée :

-Il y a de ça, c’est vrai.

-Je suis conscient de ne pas avoir retrouvé ta confiance, du moins, pas complètement, mais sache que je suis de ton côté…

-Oui… vous ne m’auriez pas prévenu de ce qu’il se passe ici sinon.

Halward eut un léger sourire, puis hocha la tête:

-Je vais te laisser à tes recherches, je dois être présent à la réunion du magisterium…

-Bonne chance.

-Oui… je te donnerais un compte rendu de ce qu’il s’y est débattu.

-C’est entendu.

Halward hocha juste la tête, puis s’en alla. Dorian eut un petit sourire en pensant qu’ils étaient finalement sur la même longueur d’onde concernant le magisterium. À croire que ses regrets sur sa tentative de changer son fils par la magie du sang et Coryphéus l’avait poussé à revenir sur ses premières idées, en accord avec celles de Dorian. L’Altus pensa que si cela pouvait continuer comme ça, peut-être serait-il même capable d’accepter sa relation avec B… … quelle relation ? Il avait tout annulé en quittant Fort Céleste. Une violente salve d’émotions douloureuses lui compressa la poitrine. Il secoua la tête et tenta de remettre de l’ordre dans son esprit pour mieux assimiler les notes d’Alexius. Malheureusement, malgré les heures passées à observer, il remarqua qu’il ne comprenait rien de ce qu’il lisait. Toutes ses pensées étaient parasitées par son envie d’avoir Bull à ses côtés. Ou simplement de le savoir quelque part à le soutenir mentalement. Il aurait aimé avoir la possibilité de lui demander son avis, de l’entendre l’encourager comme il le faisait parfois avec humour lorsqu’il peinait à traduire un quelconque parchemin ou texte ancien:

« N’abandonne pas, tu vas en venir à bout de ces écrits ! Tu affrontes et vaincs des dragons, des démons et des maléficiens, ce ne sont pas des mots qui vont t’arrêter! »

Dorian eut un sourire en entendant dans son esprit la voix profonde du qunari. Puis la douleur à nouveau. Est-ce qu’il avait eu raison de le quitter ? Stop, ce n’était pas le moment d’y penser, il fallait penser à Tevinter à présent. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Il prit alors toutes les notes et les scella dans une sorte de porte document magique afin de préserver les pages et d’empêcher toute autre personne que lui d’y accéder. Il retrouva l’une de ses planques de jeunesse où il se cachait de son père à l’époque. Personne n’avait jamais réussi à le retrouver là-bas, alors il y élu domicile pour l’instant, y cachant les écrits d’Alexius.

Il tenta plusieurs recherches et enquêtes, mais rien de concluant, ou, tout du moins, il n’y parvenait pas. Bull lui manquait vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi. Il fallait qu’il voie des gens. C’était peut-être le seul moyen pour lui de se distraire assez pour retrouver sa concentration. Il fallait également qu’il trouve des alliés sur qui il pourrait compter. Il retourna alors jongler entre les bals et les réceptions, puis soudain, il remarqua celui dont il avait reçu la lettre et qu’il n’avait plus revu depuis très longtemps. Il s’approcha:

-Rilienus ?

-…? Dorian ? Incroyable, alors c’est bien vrai, tu es de retour !

-Oui…

-C’est génial. Il faut…

Il s’arrêta en jetant un coup d’oeil sur le côté. Puis il changea de sujet, se mettant à flirter avec Dorian. Ce dernier compris qu’ils étaient observés, et entra dans son jeu le temps qu’ils parviennent à se mettre à l’abris des regards et des oreilles mal intentionnées. Il lui souffla alors:

-J’ai rencontré Tilani dernièrement.

-Mae ?

-Oui, elle et moi, on rassemble le plus possible de mages de notre parti.

-C’est rassurant, j'avais peur qu'elle n'ait eu des ennuis, je n'avais plus de nouvelles d'elle !

-Savoir que tu es là est également rassurant ! Tu étais le meilleur ami de Félix, je suis certain que je peux te faire confiance à raison.

-Peu s'en faut.

-Nous allons tous nous retrouver dans quelques jours, ce serait bien si tu pouvais nous rejoindre.

-Bien entendu !

-Il faudrait que je te donne le lieu de…

Mais ils furent interrompu par un bruit derrière eux et Rilienus, voyant arriver quelqu’un, attrapa la nuque de Dorian pour l’attirer contre lui dans un baiser. Etrange. Le jeune Pavus avait pourtant été longtemps attiré par Rilienus, et il savait qu’ils s’embrassaient surtout pour donner le change face à l’intrus, mais malgré tout ça, il se sentait mal. Le seul qui lui venait en esprit était Bull. Encore. Heureusement, l’homme qui était entré dans la pièce, après un petit étouffement choqué, s’en alla directement.

-Pardon, sourit Rilienus, mais c’était le meilleur moyen.

-Oh, je ne m’en plains pas, répondit Dorian en lui rendant son sourire.

-Je vais t’écrire le lieu de rendez-vous et l’heure sur deux papiers différents, ne les garde pas dans la même poche.

-Compris.

Une fois les choses glissées discrètement et le dialogue plus léger pour terminer la soirée, Dorian était plutôt souriant, heureux que, malgré tout, il y ait de la résistance face à la corruption qui s'installait. En retournant dans sa cachette, Dorian avait le coeur léger, pensant qu'il aurait peut-être plus de chance de réussir dans son objectif que ce qu'il avait cru. Ce ne fut cependant pas la même chose une fois dans son lit, trop grand, trop froid, trop vide. Il avait cru que la sensation s'estomperait avec le temps, mais non. À chaque fois, les soirs devenaient une torture pour l'Altus. Il repensait sans cesse à Iron Bull, à son poids sur lui après leurs ébats, son ronronnement alors qu'il lui caressait le torse en s'endormant, tout ce à quoi il devait éviter de penser pour réussir à dormir. Dorian se mordit la lèvre en se tournant sur le dos, la sensation de manque le tiraillait au fond de sa poitrine et dans sa libido. Il brûlait d'envie de se perdre dans les bras du guerrier, de sentir sa langue contre la sienne, ses doigts se presser dans sa chair. Sachant bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, il descendit malgré tout une main à son entre-jambe pour tenter de calmer ses besoins et se fatiguer un peu. Evidemment, dès qu'il sentit le plaisir monter, son esprit s'emplit d'images de son ex-amant. Dorian ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à son imagination et accentuant ses touchés, jusqu'à amener son autre main plus bas, pour faire glisser ses doigts en lui. Faible compensation de ce que lui apportait habituellement Bull. Mais la privation qu'il s'était infligé l'avait rendu assez sensible pour le satisfaire un minimum et compenser avec ses souvenirs et son imagination. L'image du guerrier penché sur lui, lui mordillant le torse et s'insinuant lentement en lui, insistant sur chacun de ses points sensibles déclencha un frémissement dans la colonne du mage. De toutes les extravagances qu'ils avaient expérimenté en matière de sexe, ce qui lui revint en mémoire était cette fois-ci, où Bull avait été terriblement tendre et intense. Chacun de ses baisers le persuadait d'être le centre de son univers et ce soir-là, il avait poussé son plaisir jusqu'aux larmes sans aucune violence. Et le mage les retrouva, ces larmes, brouillant sa vue après avoir joui. Dorian se recroquevilla en position foetale et se mordit la lèvre. Il lui manquait vraiment. Tellement. Beaucoup trop. Il se demanda s'il manquait aussi à Bull. Dans le cas où il ressentait la même chose, Dorian culpabilisait, et dans le cas contraire, il se sentait horriblement triste. Il chassa ces pensées-ci et tenta encore en vain de s'endormir, ne faisant que laisser la place à ses souvenirs et aux regrets. 

 

Malgré plusieurs nuits blanches, Dorian continua à lire les notes d'Alexius, passa même chez lui pour discuter avec son père de la réunion du Magisterium. Il trouva d'ailleurs sa mère moins aigrie qu'à l'accoutumée et son père plus détendu, malgré le malaise qui restait difficile à estomper entre les trois. Mais la discussion concentra le père et le fils assez pour qu'ils ne parlent de rien d'autre. Puis, Dorian se rendit au rendez-vous de Rilienus où devait également se trouver Maevaris et d'autres. Il fut surpris d'y voir plusieurs autres têtes connues, d'anciens camarades de l'académie, des amis de Félix, et d'autres encore. Il n'y avait quasiment que des gens du même âge que lui, sinon des plus jeunes et cela rassura Dorian sur l’avenir de sa patrie. Il suffisait à présent de trouver un moyen de faire flancher la pression qu’imposait les corrompus du Magisterium et l’Archonte. Rien de moins facile, surtout en tant que jeunes entêtés. Seule Maevaris avait été promue au titre de Magister et elle ne parvenait pas à faire le poids face à tous les autres, qui plus est, des hommes et ce, malgré une aide préalable de l’Inquisition elle-même. La jeune mage fut ravie de revoir Dorian et les discussions qui eurent lieu mirent l’Altus à jour sur d’autres informations que son père n’avait pu déjà lui donner. Ils essayèrent de mettre en place leurs avantages et leurs inconvénients pour s’organiser et prendre gentiment assez d’importance pour se faire entendre du Magisterium. Heureusement, la plupart étaient des aristocrates, bien que souvent dans le même cas que lui-même: des parias. Dorian participa et donna ses propres idées, souvent bien reçues. Mais la soirée s’éternisait et ils burent du vin pour maintenir une ambiance plus relaxée que tendue, malgré la teneur des propos. C’est à ce moment que Rilienus remarqua que Dorian semblait parfois absent. Il alla alors vers lui:

-Hey ! 

-Mh ?

-Tu sembles distrait, tout va bien ?

-Oh, désolé… j’ai… j’étais ailleurs.

-J’ai remarqué, sourit doucement Rilienus.

-Je crois que je manque un peu de sommeil, et la soirée s’éternise.

-Tu es retourné vivre chez tes parents ?

-Certainement pas, s’exclama doucement Dorian.

Rilienus eut un rire, puis lui demanda:

-Ca te dirait de venir dormir chez moi, cette nuit ? Mes parents sont en voyage d’affaire.

Dorian sentait bien dans l’attitude du jeune homme ce qu’il sous-entendait et sans le cacher du tout. Hésitation. Peut-être était-ce ce qu’il lui fallait pour réussir à se détacher du souvenir de Bull ? Quelqu’un d’autre pour réchauffer ses nuits. Il sourit doucement:

-Ce serait une idée.

-Alors c’est décidé ! sourit chaleureusement Rilienus.

La soirée se finissait de toute manière gentiment, tous retournant chez eux avec, en tête, le compte-rendu des discussions qui eurent lieu. Maevaris salua chaleureusement Dorian, puis Rilienus lui montra le chemin pour aller chez lui. À peine arrivé dans la chambre du jeune homme, ce dernier s’était glissé contre Dorian pour lui voler un baiser, puis un autre, pour ensuite se mit à entrainer son compatriote dans un jeu sensuel de caresses et embrassades. Le descendant Pavus se laissa d’abord aller à la chaleur montante, puis, alors que Rilienus commença à défaire les boucles de ses vêtements en glissant ses lèvres à son cou, Dorian se souvint à nouveau. Bull savourant chaque parcelle de son corps qu’il découvrait en défaisant un par un les morceaux de la complexe mode tévintide et y déposant un baiser, une morsure ou l’effleurement de ses lèvres à chaque fois. Dorian attrapa les mains de Rilienus. Pas violemment, il le retint simplement. Rilienus leva son regard sur lui, interrogé. Dorian rougit, embarrassé:

-Je… suis désolé.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? 

-Je ne peux pas…

Rilienus s’éloigna d’un pas et lui demanda:

-Où est le problème ?

-Ce n’est pas… commença Dorian avant de soupirer, tu n’y es pour rien…

Rilienus fronça les sourcils:

-Alors explique-moi !

-C’est… un peu…

-Rho, ça va, hein ! Tu es venu jusqu’à chez moi en me donnant de faux espoirs, maintenant, j’ai le droit de comprendre ce qui ne fonctionne pas !

Dorian se rappela que derrière son visage d’angelot, Rilienus pouvait largement être caractériel et que lorsqu’il voulait quelque chose, généralement, il l’obtenait, par l’adresse, la force ou la séduction. Se frottant la nuque, Dorian acquiesça d’un hochement de tête. Rilienus se détendit alors et lui proposa de s'asseoir tout deux sur son lit. Rilienus lui lança une fois les deux installés:

-Raconte-moi !

Dorian prit une grande inspiration, puis lui dit:

-À Fort Céleste, dans l’Inquisition… j’ai… rencontré quelqu’un.

Rilienus pencha la tête sur le côté, attendant la suite.

-Je crois que je me suis laissé allé avec lui un peu trop… à présent que j’ai dû le quitter pour venir ici et c’est … difficile…

-Autant que ça ? C’est pour ça que tu ne dors que peu et que tu décroches des discussions parfois ?

-… oui… 

Rilienus leva les yeux en direction de son plafond, songeur. Puis il lui demanda:

-Tu dis que tu l’as quitté, ça signifie que tu as rompu avec lui en partant, c’est ça ?

-C’est exact.

-Et tu regrettes ?

-Parfois oui… mais je sais que je dois me trouver ici et que je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans l'attente sans savoir si je pourrais un jour revenir. De plus, en voyant comment ça se passe ici, je sais qu’il y a quelque chose à faire, et que je dois y participer.

-Devoir, devoir… sourit Rilienus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'amusant ?

-Tu parles comme Mae ! Avant de faire ton devoir, essaye déjà d’être bien avec toi-même ! Sinon, tu es inutile !

Dorian leva un sourcil face à son ami qui continua:

-Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu ressens ! Je sais aussi que ce que tu as appris ces derniers jours t’a conforté dans l’idée que tu devais venir ici !

-Oui…

-MAIS !

Dorian sursauta alors que Rilienus s’exclamait en le pointant du doigt:

-Je sais aussi que tu réfléchis encore pour savoir si ta décision de quitter ton homme là-bas était la bonne !

-… oui… avoua Dorian.

-À quoi penses-tu maintenant ?

-Je réfléchis… à tout ce qu’il est possible de faire ici, les ouvertures que l’on pourrait se créer, tous ensemble. Au fait que cela pourrait même peut-être s’arranger avec mon père. Mais… je n’arrive pas à m’imaginer continuer sans réussir à dormir à cause du manque de… … de lui… J’ai l’impression que son souvenir me ronge…

-Tu crois que tu devrais retourner le voir ?

-Non… mais j’en crève d’envie…

-Je vois… tu regrettes d’un côté ta décision, mais de l’autre, tu sais que tu as fait le bon choix.

Dorian sourit faiblement :

-Ça semble être clairement le cas, en effet.

-En fait, tu hésites ! Tu ne sais s’il vaut mieux pour toi parvenir à l’oublier et continuer ici sans t’en soucier, ou repartir là-bas, quitte à devoir revenir ici seulement plus tard.

-C’est la question que je me pose en continue, malheureusement. Et elle m’empêche de me concentrer… ça me rend dingue.

Rilienus s’étira, étonnant à nouveau Dorian par son attitude désinvolte. Mais lorsqu’il relâcha son souffle, il se tourna vers Dorian et posa sa main sur son bras:

-Ecoute, tu veux savoir quelle décision est la bonne ? Alors écoute-moi et fais travailler ton imagination !

-Très bien, fit Dorian, se prêtant au jeu.

-Imagine que tu envoies une lettre à ton amant, et que celle que tu reçois en retour est positive ! Tu rentres alors pour le voir. Comment tu te sens ?

-Impatient... Réconforté d'avance.

-Parfait, maintenant, tu te rapproche de ta destination, et donc, de lui. Tu vas penser à vos retrouvailles ?

Dorian eut un petit sourire:

-Je penserais à toutes sortes de retrouvailles...

Rilienus rit doucement, puis continua:

-Ensuite, tu arrives dans le bâtiment où il doit t'attendre ! 

Ce que Dorian ressentait en s'imaginant ça était déjà en train de le convaincre qu'il devait rentrer pour retrouver Iron Bull, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à la suite des mots de son ami. Et il se laissa porter par son imagination en suivant ses phrases:

-Mais ce n'est pas lui qui t'accueille, c'est l’Inquisitrice... Et elle n'est pas souriante. Elle est là pour t'apprendre que celui que tu venais revoir est mort juste avant ton arrivée.

Dorian sentit son cerveau avoir un moment de flottement alors qu'il s'imaginait tout à fait cette scène, une possibilité non négligeable finalement. Son cœur se retourna, et avec lui son estomac. Il eut un haut-le-cœur face à l'horreur que lui inspirait cette simple idée, et plaça sa main devant sa bouche, manquant de régurgiter son dernier repas, rejetant en bloc l'idée même qu'il puisse arriver malheur à Bull, ou pire, qu'il ne puisse pas le revoir avant pour s'excuser d'être parti, pour lui dire à quel point il avait eu tort de le quitter comme ça, à quel point... 

-Mince... Dit Rilenius en voyant la réaction de Dorian et son expression à ce moment-là, Tu es fou amoureux de lui !

L'Altus tourna les yeux vers son ami et assimila la réalité. Il n'avait clairement pas réussi à se détacher du Qunari. Se séparer de lui n'avait qu'accentué la force avec laquelle il avait besoin de sa présence. Il dit alors à Rilienus:

-Je suis désolé...

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu es l'un des rares d'entre nous à avoir pu choisir ta voie et à être resté en vie ! Même ton père t'aime trop pour te répudier réellement ! Profite ! Tire-toi aujourd'hui ! Reviens demain avec ton amant ! C'est égal ! On a besoin de toi au meilleur de ta forme si on veut faire bouger les choses ici ! 

-Merci... vraiment… je pense que c’est ce que je vais faire... Je vais retourner à Fort Céleste... je dois m'organiser entre ici et là-bas... Mais je resterais en contact avec toi et les autres... 

-J'y compte bien ! Tu es le plus fort et le plus talentueux d'entre nous, et sans doute le meilleur depuis que Felix n'est plus. Alors pas question que j'abandonne l'idée de te voir revenir ! Et Mae dira la même chose !!

-Merci, sourit doucement Dorian, alors que je te repousse d'une manière aussi…

Rilienus secoua sa main devant lui faisant signe d’arrêter:

-C’est rien ! Tu es l’un de mes petits fantasmes salaces, mais je ne me sens pas insulté ! Après tout, c’est par amour que tu me refuses ! Pas parce que je ne te plais pas, pas vrai ?

-Dans d’autre circonstances…

-Je sais. J’avais déjà remarqué ton regard dans mon dos il y a quelques années. Juste déçu de ne pas avoir eu le courage de t’envoyer un signe à cette époque-là.

Dorian sourit doucement, puis enlaça amicalement le jeune mage qui lui rendit son étreinte:

-Je compte sur toi pour régler ta vie dans le Sud afin de mieux nous revenir ici !

-Tu peux. Je le ferais. Je reviendrais. Avec plus de puissance et une détermination à toute épreuve.

Rilienus sourit jusqu’aux oreilles:

-Voilà ce que j’aime entendre !

Dorian le remercia encore, puis Rilienus lui proposa de partager quand même son lit, mais en pyjama. Le jeune Pavus rit et accepta, dormant enfin correctement depuis qu’il était arrivé à Tevinter, malgré les positions improbables des deux, comme deux enfants partageant le lit de leurs parents.

 

Alors qu'il allait monter à cheval pour rejoindre le navire qui l'amènerait en Orlaïs, Dorian fut interpellé par une voix connue:

-Dorian... ? Tu repars déjà ?

-... oui, répondit le mage, ayant reconnu son père, Je n'arrive à rien pour l’instant… j’ai trop de choses en tête.

-Tu retournes à l'Inquisition...?

-Le temps de me reprendre... je dois venir ici avec un plan.

-... et... je n’ai pas eu le temps de te demander… est-ce que… c’est vrai ?

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Lorsqu’on est venu à Fort Céleste, ta mère a vu... … enfin...

-Est-ce que cela concerne la personne que je fréquente ?

-... c'est ça...

-Un problème ?

-Je peux encore concevoir que tu préfères les hommes... mais un... qunari ?!?

-Il n'est pas comme l'image que vous en avez, père. Moi-même j'ai été surpris lorsque j'ai appris à le connaître.

-... peut-être, mais... tout de même... je me suis demandé si ce n’était pas uniquement pour nous énerver...

-Non.

-... alors je ne comprends pas...

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit possible pour vous...

-Pas sans plus d’explication, en effet.

-Je ne crois pas que… grimaça le fils Pavus.

-Je ne te demande pas de détails ! Créateur préserve-m’en !! s’exclama Halward.

Dorian dû se retenir de sourire, puis lui dit:

-De toute manière, je ne suis même pas sûr que nous serons encore… ensemble, à mon retour… le départ n’était pas des plus heureux.

Halward ne répondit pas, un peu trop perturbé par le reflet douloureux qu’il discernait dans le regard de son fils.

-Bref, je laisse pour l’instant Tevinter, le temps de m’organiser mieux. Mais je reviendrais, je n’ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Et je suis tout à fait d’accord avec vous sur un point: ce qu’il se passe au Magisterium n’est absolument pas naturel et il va falloir faire quelque chose.

-Je garderais l’oeil ouvert de toute manière. En cas d’autres mouvements importants, je te contacterais.

-Bien, merci.

Les deux hésitèrent un instant, puis Halward lui fit un simple signe de tête en lui souhaitant bon voyage. Dorian eut un petit sourire en coin, puis lui rendit son signe avant de s'en aller prendre la mer pour rejoindre Orlaïs, puis chevaucher jusqu’à la frontière Féreldienne et grimper la montagne jusqu’au siège de l’Inquisition.

 

Il faisait très sombre, le soir étant déjà avancé alors que l’Altus atteignait Fort Céleste. Le château lui sembla plus qu’impressionnant, voir intimidant. Il avait tant d’appréhension qu’il en tremblait. Mais en même temps, l’idée qu’Iron Bull puisse l’accepter à nouveau lui tiraillait l’estomac. Après une grande inspiration, il entra. D’abord il marcha, puis, petit à petit, retrouvant les odeurs et les sons familiers, l’envie de revoir celui qui lui avait tant manqué surpassa tout le reste, et il accéléra le pas. Toujours plus. Jusqu’à courir au milieu de la cour, espérant voir apparaître la silhouette imposante du guerrier. Essoufflé après avoir monté les marches quatre à quatre jusqu’à la taverne, le mage aperçut la carrure et les cornes qui retournèrent son cœur. Il ralentit sa course pour tenter un timide:

-Bull… ?

Les oreilles du guerrier frémirent et il se tourna lentement, une expression d’extrême surprise sur le visage:

-Dorian ??!!

Par la fenêtre de la taverne, l’Inquisitrice remarqua que quelque chose d'étrange se passait et posa son verre pour s’approcher de la vitre. Elle s’exclama à son tour:

-Dorian ?!

À ce nom, Krem en renversa sa chope et se rua contre la porte d’entrée. Trevelyan se demanda d’abord pourquoi, mais comprit rapidement en voyant toute la charge se ruer furieusement en direction de l’extérieur. Krem tenta de les retenir:

-Je sais ce que vous ressentez, mais laissez-les se parler d’abord !!!

Rien à faire, ils tentaient tous de le virer pour sortir flanquer une raclée à Dorian. L’Inquisitrice vint au secours du lieutenant et retint la charge avec lui:

-On se calme !!! Allez plutôt observer la réaction de votre chef !!! S’il prend mal les paroles de Dorian, je vous permettrait d’aller le tabasser un petit peu !

Face aux deux figures d’autorité qui les contraient, les membres de la charge du taureau reculèrent un peu, puis allèrent aux fenêtres pour observer le déroulement des retrouvailles inattendues. En effet, toute la charge avait été témoin de la perte d’enthousiasme de leur chef. Il avait fallut un dragon et une soirée de jeux à boire pour lui tirer à nouveau un véritable sourire. Krem s’était mis à s’inquiéter pour Bull, étant peut-être le seul avec l’Inquisitrice à remarquer lorsqu’il jetait un regard vers le lointain des montagnes entourant Fort Céleste dans un soupir. Mais tous ceux qui avaient côtoyé assez longtemps le guerrier pour se targuer d’être un proche avaient remarqués que l’absence de Dorian lui avait fait du mal. L’Inquisitrice et Krem avaient aussi eu l'envie d’en flanquer une à l’Altus, mais le fait qu’il revienne ainsi sans prévenir et directement vers Bull signifiait peut-être bien quelque chose de positif. Et c’était dans l’espoir de faire retrouver la joie de vivre à leur ami que le lieutenant et la jeune femme s'étaient interposés devant la porte qui séparait la Charge du mage.

 

Ce dernier peina à reprendre son souffle et son coeur refusait de calmer son rythme effréné. Il tenta d’articuler:

-Bull... Je...

Il inspira, puis expira longuement, ne parvenant pas à délier sa gorge. Il se tenait devant lui et il avait du mal à gérer tout ce qu'il ressentait en même temps. Il fallait pourtant qu'il lui parle, au moins pour lui dire...

-Je suis désolé... J'ai... Je n'arrive à rien sans toi...

Le guerrier resta silencieux, alors Dorian continua:

-C'était une idée stupide... Je sais que je débarque à l'improviste, là, et je suis certain que tu m'as aussi gardé rancune quelque part. Ou pire, peut-être que tu n'en as plus rien à faire de moi. D'ailleurs, peut-être même que je viens ici, alors que tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour me remplacer...

La douleur de cette idée lui piqua violemment le plexus et il souffla pour lui-même:

-Kaffas, ça, je ne suis pas certain de réussir à m'en remettre...

Iron Bull n'ajoutait rien alors que le mage tentait de retrouver le fil de son discours. Il reprit enfin :

-Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de t'imposer ma présence... Ni même de te demander quoi que ce soit, mais si... S'il y a la moindre chance que tu me pardonnes... Si... Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, qu'importe... Pour pouvoir rétablir quelque chose entre nous... Je...

Mais le guerrier restait encore silencieux. Désespéré, le regard fixant le sol, sentant qu'il lui fallait à tout prix entendre quelque chose de la voix du Qunari, Dorian lui demanda encore:

-Je t'en prie... Dis-moi juste si je peux rester...

Iron Bull ne répondit pas. Il attendit uniquement que le mage relève un peu la tête pour le voir, et il lui ouvrit les bras. Le sang de Dorian pulsa à l’envers. Il n'eut aucune réflexion, juste une énorme déflagration dans le cerveau qui le fit se jeter en courant contre le torse du Qunari, le laissant l'emprisonner contre lui de ses bras puissants. Le mage eut un soupir de soulagement. Il n'aurait pas eu de mots pour décrire ses émotions alors qu'il retrouvait la chaleur et le contact du guerrier. Il lui souffla encore:

-Pardonne-moi...

Et Iron Bull ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis que Dorian s'était mis à parler:

-Tu m'as manqué, Kadan.

Les doigts du mage se serrèrent sur les épaules du guerrier et il leva les yeux pour fixer son regard:

-Kaffas, et ça me fait tellement de bien de l'entendre !!!

Bull eut un sourire en coin et Dorian lui dit:

-Ne me laisse plus prendre de décision aussi stupide ! Fais ce qu'il faut, mais empêche-moi de te quitter à nouveau !

Iron Bull choisit alors de l'embrasser. Dès le contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes, il passa beaucoup trop de pensées dans l'esprit de Dorian pour qu'il puisse en faire le tri. Cela ressemblait à :

"Cebaiserceslèvrescesmainsurmoitroplongtempsveutpastelacherembrassemoiencoremefairepardonnerenviedeluicommejamaissalangueserremoiplusfortkaffascommejelaimepunismoi..."

Lorsque le baiser se termina, Bull attrapa les cuisses de Dorian pour le soulever contre lui et Dorian entoura sa nuque de ses bras en posant son front contre le sien et en lui soufflant:

-Amatus...

-Je ne te lâche plus, fit Bull dans un sourire.

Dorian laissa son sourire s'élargir à son tour et il se serra contre lui. À les voir tous les deux sourire à ce point, trop heureux de se retrouver, la Charge se calma. Krem sourit et l'Inquisitrice soupira de soulagement:

-Pas trop tôt !

Tous se retirèrent alors pour les laisser à leur retrouvailles. Dorian embrassa Bull jusqu’à plus souffle, se fichant royalement de qui pouvaient bien les voir à ce moment-là. Le guerrier savourait le baiser sans fin du mage, trop heureux que ses besoins se joignent à son désir égoïste de le garder pour lui seul. Dès qu’ils se détachèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Dorian lui chuchota :

-Et si on se trouvait un endroit plus… intime ?

-Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t’exposes en me demandant ça maintenant, lâcha Iron Bull, sachant pertinemment qu’il aurait un mal fou à se retenir vu ce qu’il ressentait à cet instant.

Mais le mage eut un sourire séducteur et lui susurra:

-J’ai envie de te sentir encore en moi durant tout le jour suivant, jusqu’à te retrouver à nouveau le soir, pouvoir contempler les marques que tu m’auras laissée comme autant de preuves que je t’appartiens et ainsi me rappeler avec un plaisir dépravé que je suis le seul à pouvoir te rendre dingue à ce point… 

Bull eut un sourire pervers et embarqua son mage dans la première pièce déserte et possédant un lit qu’il trouva, qu’importait à qui elle appartenait. 

 

Lorsque Dorian parvint à rassembler assez de son esprit éclaté pour comprendre dans quelle position et dans quel sens il se trouvait, il leva ses bras endoloris devant ses yeux et ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Quelques bleus, une marque de morsure et deux autres de succions, sans compter qu’il savait très bien que le reste de son corps devait être dans le même état. Mais il souriait. Il ressentait de plus en plus ce qui l’entourait et constata que son crâne reposait sur le biceps de son amant, il laissa sa tête tomber sur le côté pour constater que Bull dormait. Il resta étonné, car la dernière fois qu’il s’était laissé allé à ce point durant une partie de jambes en l'air, le guerrier s’en était voulu et avait passé la moitié du temps à accéder aux caprices de son amant. Pas cette fois-ci. Mais Dorian en fut soulagé et se demanda si Bull n’avait pas passé autant de nuits blanches que lui dans son lit froid, d’où cette intense fatigue. Se fichant de la douleur - la savourant même, car elle était l’empreinte de la passion de son amant pour lui - Dorian se tourna pour se glisser contre le torse de Bull, lovant sa tête contre son épaule et le début de son cou. Le guerrier se réveilla en partie et entoura le mage de son bras en lui demanda avec une voix ensommeillée :

-… c’ment tu te sens, Kadan… ?

-Jamais été mieux, répondit Dorian en posant son bras autour du torse musclé de son partenaire.

Il sentit le sourire de Bull et souffla alors:

-Si tu savais comme je t’aime, The Iron Bull.

-J’espère autant que je t’aime, Altus Dorian Pavus.

Les deux eurent un petit rire et le mage soupira d’aise avant de lancer:

-Je ne sais pas à qui était ce lit… mais il penche… et je crois que c’est à cause de nous…

À cette réflexion, Bull rit de bon coeur et serra tendrement son mage contre lui.


	8. Epilogue

Dorian se dirigea vers sa meilleure amie, l’Inquisitrice Trevelyan, pour aller s’excuser et la saluer cette fois-ci correctement. Elle le reçut avec un énorme câlin qui le rassura grandement avant de lui dire :

-Je préfère que tu sois d'abord allé vers Bull, surtout vu l'heure à laquelle tu es arrivé, j'aurais potentiellement pu être déjà dans les bras de mon chéri !

Dorian rit doucement et lui lâcha :

-Je suis heureux de te revoir.

-Moi aussi ! Et puis, je suis plus rassurée de t'avoir près de moi.

Le mage sourit doucement. Puis, alors que Iron Bull arrivait pour les rejoindre, l'Inquisitrice eut un vertige. Dorian la rattrapa et elle se rétablit rapidement :

-Ouh, désolée ! C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que j'ai une baisse de tension. J'ai pourtant mangé pour quatre, comme à mon habitude.

-Tu n'es pas malade ? Demanda Bull.

-Je ne me sens pas malade, c'est étrange.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je t'examine par magie, pour voir ? Demanda Dorian.

-Moui... pourquoi pas. Si j'en parle à Cullen sans avoir déjà déterminé ce que c'est, il va paniquer.

Iron Bull se mit à rire, et le mage passa sa main entourée de mana violet devant l'Inquisitrice depuis la tête jusqu'aux cuisses, puis fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la guerrière, un peu inquiète.

-C'est... étrange.

-Il y a un problème ? renchérit Bull, n'aimant pas savoir son amie mal en point.

-Non, non, il n'y a aucune trace de maladie, c'est autre chose... je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose de dangereux, mais... oh... OH !

-Quoi, quoi ??? commençait à stresser la jeune femme.

-Juste un instant.

Dorian plaça sa main contre son ventre, puis eu un sourire en coin :

-Eh bien, je pense qu'il pourrait y avoir pire que moi pour te l'annoncer, mais...

Iron Bull crut soudainement comprendre et l'Inquisitrice se figea tandis que le mage lui dit :

-Tu es enceinte.

La mâchoire de l'Inquisitrice aurait heurté le sol si cela avait été seulement possible. Elle bégaya :

-Hein ?? Moi? Mais... non ! J'ai... je suis... 

-C'est une bonne nouvelle ! fit Dorian pour la rassurer.

-Quoi ? Oui, non, je ne sais pas ! J'ai...

-Respire ! fit Bull en la voyant expirer sans jamais inspirer.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et parvint enfin à faire une phrase :

-Je suis une guerrière et la cheffe de l'Inquisition, je ne peux pas !

-Cela n'empêche rien, sourit doucement Dorian.

-Mais je n'aurais pas de temps, et si je dois me battre alors que j'ai le ventre d'une baleine ! Et si je ne suis plus capable de prendre les bonnes décisions, et si, si...

Elle manqua d'air et vacilla. Bull la rattrapa et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le tonneau d'à côté. 

-Eh, reprends-toi, lui souffla le mage.

Elle tremblait et respirait difficilement, prise d'une crise de panique qu'il n'était vraiment pas habituel de voir chez elle. Jamais elle n'avait perdu son sang froid face à ses ennemis, mais là, face à cette nouvelle, elle paniquait.

Iron Bull avait du mal à comprendre la crainte de la jeune femme :

-Tu es capable de défaire un Magister-Engeance, un Titan et une douzaine de dragons, mais un bébé te fait peur ?

-Arrête ! J'aurais trop peur qu'il meure à cause de moi ! Je suis sûre que je vais réussir à le tuer sans faire exprès !

-Mais bien sûr que non, fit Dorian, Tu as beau être une combattante hors-pair, tu sais aussi traiter les gens avec douceur !

-Comment je vais faire ? Je n'aurais jamais le temps de m'en occuper, il va se sentir délaissé ! Et Cullen ?? Comment je vais lui dire ça ? Peut-être qu'il n'en voudra pas !! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ???

-Déjà, te calmer, fit Bull en posant ses grandes paumes sur ses épaules.

Dorian prit les mains de son amie, les serra et lui dit :

-Ca va aller ! On parle de Cullen, là. Ton commandant adoré sera ravi si tu l'es aussi. Et puis, tu ne seras pas seule, tes amis sont tous là, et je parie que Josephine, Lelianna et même la Charge seraient ravis de pouponner de temps en temps !

Iron Bull éclata de rire à cette idée :

-De sûr ! Ils seront gagas devant le gamin ou la gamine !

L'Inquisitrice sembla se détendre un peu. Elle leva la tête au ciel et soupira en fermant les yeux.

-Il faut que je le dise à Cullen... puis à Josie et Leli... … Créateur... moi qui pensait qu'avec toute la magie que je me suis ramassée, plus les combats et ma marque, jamais ça ne se produirait...

-C'est un petit miracle, sourit le mage.

Il finit par décrocher un sourire en coin à son amie qui prit une nouvelle grande inspiration :

-Je vais... rejoindre Cullen...

Dorian l'enlaça alors en lui soufflant :

-Félicitations !

-Ouais, fit Bull, Félicitations, future maman !

La jeune femme eut un hoquet et lui envoya une frappe sur l'épaule :

-Ne me stresse pas à nouveau !!!

Le guerrier cornu rit et elle secoua la tête dans un sourire :

-Merci, vous deux. À toute à l'heure.

Ils hochèrent la tête, puis, sans se parler, décidèrent d'aller observer la discussion de loin. Cachés dans un recoin pour voir ce qu'il se passait entre l'Inquisitrice et son Commandant, Dorian se rendit compte de l'absurdité de la situation :

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fiche... ?

Bull se retint de rire et répondit :

-On s'assure que tout se passe pour le mieux.

-Mais pourquoi cela se passerait mal ?!

-Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir !

Les deux observèrent de loin, puis, dès qu'ils virent l'expression de Cullen, ils furent soulagé. Passant de la surprise au bonheur, il embrassa ensuite l'Inquisitrice avec fougue, la faisant sourire sous ses lèvres et se détendre entre ses bras.

Les deux voyeurs soupirèrent, puis Dorian secoua la tête :

-Quels imbéciles on fait...

-Imagine, une mini-Inquisitrice qui tire sur tes fringues pour que tu lui fasses un tour avec ta magie ! S'exclama Bull dans un rire.

-Oh, mais tu sais, un mini-commandant voudra sans nul doute t'escalader pour grimper sur tes épaules et jouer avec tes cornes en voyant le monde d’en haut !

Bull rit à nouveau :

-Ça va être la fête, ce gosse !

-Il va grandir dans l'environnement le moins sain du monde... grimaça Dorian.

-Au contraire, je suis sûr que tout le monde va adorer ce môme !

Le mage eut un petit rire :

-Tu as peut-être raison.

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva plaqué au mur par le guerrier qui lui vola un long baiser. Bloqué par la main de Bull contre son ventre, Dorian lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend... ?

-J'avais envie, fut la réponse du qunari.

Dorian eut un semblant de sourire, et soudainement, ils se reçurent un énorme sceau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Le mage retint un cri aigu et Bull jura en qunlat. Ils entendirent alors la voix de Sera :

-Bienvenue, Dorian ! Ça t'apprendra à mettre autant de temps avant de venir me saluer !!!

-Hey ! S'exclama Bull, pourquoi j'y ai droit, moi ?!

-Parce que tu fais partie de ceux qui l'ont retenu ! Lança l'elfe des villes en lui tirant la langue.

-Kaffas ! Frissonna le mage sous le coup de froid, ! Sera !!! Tu me paieras ça !!

Elle éclata de rire et s'en alla en courant. Bull se mit à rire :

-En tout cas, tout le monde est content de te revoir !

-S'ils pouvaient être plus comme notre chère Inquisitrice, et moins comme Sera, je ferais l'effort de ne pas me plaindre.

Bull lui envoya une petite frappe sur les fesses et avança jusqu'à la taverne où se trouvaient les membres de sa Charge. Dorian roula des yeux, puis le suivi. Lorsqu’il entra dans la salle, chaque membre de la Charge planta un regard acéré sur le mage qui déglutit en tentant de garder contenance. Ils ne semblaient pas ravis de le voir, eux. Bull tenta un petit « Les gars… » en soupirant, mais ce fut Krem qui calma les autres en allant vers Dorian, puis en rejetant en arrière le pan de ses vêtements qui reposait sur son épaule.

-Fastavass ! s’exclama le mage en rougissant, sachant que le lieutenant venait de mettre à jour une partie des hématomes et autres marques sur sa peau de la nuit passée. 

Dès qu’ils virent l’épaule à moitié dénudée de Dorian dans cet état, la Charge se mit à rire. Bull passa sa main contre son visage, dépité, et Krem tendit une chope à son compatriote dans un sourire. Ce dernier eut une expression outrée :

-Vous…

-Ne vous plaignez pas, le coupa le lieutenant alors que Dorian acceptait finalement la chope, ça aurait pu se finir bien plus mal.

 

Le mage secoua la tête, mais eut un sourire en coin alors que Krem remettait le tissus sur son épaule et que tous lui levèrent le verre. Il était pardonné.


	9. BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une deuxième version de comment les deux hommes ont fini pour la première fois dans le même lit !

Iron Bull s'était tourné vers le Tevintar pour lui lancer, alors qu'il le fixait les sourcils froncés :  
-Quel regard mauvais tu as, Dorian !  
-Tu te tiens, là, fléchissant tes muscles, soufflant comme une bête de somme sans pensée autre que la conquête.  
-C'est vrai ! Ces grandes mains musclées pourraient déchirer ces vêtements pendant que tu lutterais, impuissant dans mon étreinte... Je te pousserais dans tes retranchements, et alors que tu aggriperais mes cornes ; je te conquerrai.  
-Heu... quoi ?? s'exclama Dorian, rougissant.  
-Oh, on ne va pas dans cette direction ? Demanda innocemment le Qunari.  
-N... Non ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le cas !  
Il avait utilisé l'imparfait par réflexe, car, à bien y réfléchir, cela faisait plusieurs fois que le guerrier lui lançait des piques plutôt suggestives, mais jamais ne s'était imaginé que ce jeu allait mener quelque part, ou même, que Iron Bull y pensait réellement. Pourtant ce qu'il lui avait dit à cet instant était bien plus que suggestif et le ton qu'il avait utilisé sous-entendait qu'il était prêt à sauter sur l'occasion dès qu'elle se présenterait.  
« Hors de question !!! » pensa le mage en secouant la tête.  
Cependant, malgré lui, dès que ses yeux se posaient sur la masse musculeuse du qunari, ses pensées dérivaient...  
Contre un mur, son torse pressé contre le sien, ses doigts se plantent dans sa cuisse pour glisser ensuite jusqu'à...  
« Whowowowow ! J'ai dit hors de question ! » se remit à l'ordre Dorian.  
Et il tenta tant bien que mal de ne plus tourner le regard sur le guerrier. Heureusement, les combats avec l'Inquisitrice le distraya assez pour ne plus avoir ce genre de pensées. Ce ne fut que plus tard, dans la bibliothèque, alors qu'il tentait de lire un passage plutôt ennuyeux d'une thèse sur la magie arcanique, qu'il perdit le fil de ce qu'il lisait, son imagination galopant vers d'autres horizons...  
Plaqué au sol, il se fait attraper les deux poignets d'une main, puis relever au dessus de la tête avant que l'autre main passe sur son torse et lui arrache ses vêtements...  
« Visshante Kaffas !!! ça suffit !! »  
Le mage rougit tout seul de ce que lui faisait penser son inconscient. La bouffée de chaleur qui montait à chaque fois que son esprit s'égarait ainsi, le perturbait plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Comment était-ce possible qu'il se fasse des films de ce genre avec celui qu'il aurait d'abord préféré ne jamais cotôyer ? Il était rustre, sale, qunari, sans manière, vicieux, brutal, musclé, puissant... vrai... chaud...  
« Mais merde ! Même quand je pense à ses défauts, mon cerveau finit par faire n'importe quoi ! » pensa le mage en donnant une frappe contre le dossier du canapé.  
Il devait faire quelque chose, ça ne pouvait plus durer. Dans un élan de bonne volonté, il alla vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour, où se trouvaient Krem et son patron en train de s'entraîner. Dans son idéal, Dorian voulait prouver à son esprit qu'Iron Bull n'était qu'une bête inintéressante et repoussante en l'observant directement. Il fronça d'abord le nez en voyant le géant envoyer valser son lieutenant d'un coup de bouclier, puis il le vit lui tendre la main pour le relever en riant. Krem sourit à son tour et se remit en garde. Alors que les deux combattants joutaient amicalement, le mage se laissa captiver par leur échange, laissant ainsi plus de liberté à son subconscient...  
Son souffle dans son dos, ses doigts sur ses hanches, la chaleur monte alors qu'une main passe à son torse et que l'autre descend. Il le serre contre lui et lui mordille le cou jusqu'à l'épaule...  
« ENCORE !!!??? »  
Dorian passa ses mains contre son visage et recula de la fenêtre pour descendre au bar.  
« J'ai besoin d'un verre... »  
Il ne comptait pas rester dans la taverne, mais juste récupérer une bonne bouteille de vin et aller la boire dans un lieu un peu plus éloigné et surtout, sans personne. Ce fut en ressortant qu'il surprit sans le vouloir la conversation d'Iron Bull et Krem.  
-Vous n'en avez pas marre avec ce mage, Patron ?  
-Haha, promis, je t'en parlerais moins !  
-Vous avez vraiment l'intention d'essayer ?  
-C'est déjà en cours !  
-Un qunari qui veut séduire un Tevintar, on aura tout vu depuis qu'on est dans l'Inquisition !  
Iron Bull rit sans répliquer à la phrase de son second et Dorian se sentit rougir à nouveau. Il préféra se dépêcher d'aller boire en solitaire pour saturer son esprit et éviter de penser encore à ce qu'il considérait comme une défectuosité de son cerveau. Dans l'une des pièces abandonnées de Fort Céleste, Dorian se servit un verre et soupira en se demandant si toutes ses pensées n'étaient pas uniquement le résultat d'un manque. Il se mit à jouer de sa magie entre ses doigts, faisant passer des petits éclairs de l'un à l'autre, ou en maintenant une tension électrique entre plusieurs, et se dit que cela le détendrait peut-être de repenser au jeune mage à Tevinter, Rilenus, qu'il avait hésité à courtiser, chose qu'il avait finalement abandonnée. Celui-là dont Cole avait parlé en repérant la frustration que Dorian avait ressenti en le voyant partir sans avoir rien tenté. Il eut un sourire en revoyant le visage du jeune homme qui l'avait intéressé quelques années plus tôt et continua à boire en se remémorant ce qui lui avait tant plu chez lui. L'esprit engorgé d'alcool, mais inibé de tous soucis, il s'installa pour se faire du bien en solitaire en pensant à Rilenus. Il avait à peine commencé, alors que son imagination finissait toujours par changer l'image du bel éphèbe en celle, tout à fait opposée, du guerrier cornu.  
-Kaffas ! C'est infernal !!  
Il but à nouveau pour tenter d'effacer Iron Bull de ses pensées, malheureusement, cela ne servit qu'à l'imprimer un peu plus. Désespéré, ne réussissant plus à réfléchir correctement, Dorian eut la bonne-mauvaise idée qu'un traitement de choc serait la seule solution pour se défaire de cette obsession qu'il voulait passagère. La nuit étant déjà en train de tomber, Dorian pu marcher en titubant, mais sans croiser personne, jusqu'à l'antre d'Iron Bull, qui était justement en train d'y retourner. Lorsqu'il croisa le mage, il fut surpris, mais sourit :  
-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Dorian ?  
-... tout est de ta faute !  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
-Tu m'as détraqué ! J'étais mieux avant !  
-Tu étais sobre, ce qui n'est apparemment plus le cas.  
-Ne te moque pas ! Je pensais que je n'avais qu'à supporter et que ça irait, ça passerait...  
-Je ne te suis pas...  
-J'en ai marre...  
Dorian posa alors son front contre le torse d'Iron Bull qui posa une main sur l'épaule du mage pour lui dire :  
-Dis-moi de quoi tu as marre.  
-C'est juste que... je ne veux pas...  
-Quoi donc ?  
-Je...  
Il leva la tête vers Iron Bull, l'air perdu :  
-Je ne veux pas avoir envie de toi.  
Le guerrier fut d'abord surpris, puis sourit doucement :  
-Parce que c'est le cas ?  
-A mon grand désespoir...  
Bull prit alors son visage entre ses mains et posa son front contre le sien:  
-A l'inverse, moi, je vois mes espoirs se réaliser.  
-Tu as envie de moi ?  
-Oh ouais...  
-Mais...  
-Tu as un physique terrible, et il y a plein d'autres choses chez toi qui m'attirent.  
Dorian se dégagea soudainement :  
-Tu mens !  
Iron Bull leva les bras en signe de rédition et lui dit :  
-Absolument pas.  
-Tu ne cherches pas juste à me rendre fou... ?  
-De désir, oui ! répondit le guerrier dans un sourire en coin.  
Dorian secoua la tête, en tentant de réfléchir, sans succès. Il souffla alors en posant une main contre le torse de Bull :  
-Je crois... qu'il vaut mieux que ça n'arrive pas...  
-Dorian...  
Mais le guerrier n'eut pas le temps de commencer la moindre phrase, le mage attrapa la lanière de son cache-oeil en glissant un doigt dedans, tira dessus pour obliger Bull à se pencher et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. La contradiction entre les mots et les actes de Dorian amusa le qunari qui approfondit alors son baiser. Dès que le mage se détacha du guerrier, il semblait encore plus ivre. Il souffla alors :  
-Festus bei umo cana varum... (Je suis foutu...)  
Iron Bull sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau, avec fougue. Dorian déposa ses deux mains contre les pectoraux du guerrier et celui-ci le poussa jusqu'à sa chambre, descendant ses lèvres à son cou, tout en glissant sa main à son arrière. Dorian se laissa emmener, sentant son corps chauffer et ne plus répondre à sa raison.


End file.
